


Befriend

by nonbinaryezrabridger



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Gren's family are the OCs, Happy healthy polyamory (eventually), Light Whump, M/M, Neopronouns, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Torture, Trans Runaan, Whump, don’t copy to other sites, his parents are a femme/nonbinary butch couple bc im about that life, nonbinary OC, not sure where it diverges yet, prison break lets goooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 21,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger
Summary: At first, Gren talks.He talks as if his life depended on it, as if his General was there commanding it. He talks until his voice is hoarse, and there’s no way to refresh it, as they only give him water once a day. Even so, he talks, and eventually he loses his voice. He plots as he’s chained to the wall, and the next time he passes the cell he stops to look. He gets a brief glimpse—and is punished with a harsh bark and a blow to the head—but it’s all he needs.An elf.A moonshadow elf.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Runaan/Tinker, Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 217





	1. alone

**Author's Note:**

> as if i don't already have enough unfinished fics here i am starting another one. oh well
> 
> tw will be posted at the beginning of each chapter
> 
> tw for this chapter: light description of torture, not graphic
> 
> hope you enjoy!

\-------

At first, Gren talks.

He talks as if his life depended on it, as if his General was there commanding it. He talks until his voice is hoarse, and there’s no way to refresh it, as they only give him water once a day. Even so, he talks, and eventually he loses his voice. 

Only then is he quiet, and only then for as long as it takes for night to come and for their guards to bring him his small allotment of water to wet his throat and then he’s back off again, talking.

He talks about everything. His family, who he misses, about his General, who he also misses, about Viren and his daughter who he’s come to hate, about King Harrow and his sorrow over his death, about how he hopes the princes are alive and will be found, even if he isn’t the one doing the searching. 

He talks, and at first he doesn’t expect a reply. He thinks he’s all alone in the dungeon. The silence claws at him, broken only by Viren’s brief visits. 

But then, on one of the trips to the small room at the end of the hallway where he’s allowed to urinate into a small bucket, he sees someone in one of the cells. He plots as he’s chained to the wall, and the next time he passes he stops to look. He gets a brief glimpse—and is punished with a harsh bark and a blow to the head—but it’s all he needs. 

An elf. 

A moonshadow elf. 

They’ve never taken one prisoner before. They are the elite, too good to be captured, or too proud. They kill themselves first, too quick to be stopped. Viren must be drooling at having an moonshadow elf to torture and that itself is enough to turn Gren’s stomach.

Gren stops talking, after discovering the elf, and thinks instead. 

He wants to talk to the elf.

It’s a terrible idea, really.

But he’s always been too friendly, and damn is he lonely. It’s only been two days—best he can tell—but he’s already feeling terrible. 

Only one thing stops him, and that’s that he knows this elf helped kill King Harrow. He was responsible for the Kings death, and as such Gren should hate him. So Gren sits in the silence and tries to hate him. 

But then Viren starts visiting the cell.

And Viren talks, oh does he talk. He threatens, he grandstands, he gloats. Just listening to him makes Gren want to punch him, and he’s not even the intended target. 

Worse than the talking is the sounds. 

Sometimes it’s horrible thuds, the sound of something hard hitting soft flesh. Worse is the strange whooshing sound of magic.

The elf is, no doubt, being tortured. 

At first, the elf makes no sound. Total silence, so much so that Gren can pretend Viren is just talking to an empty room and torturing nothing. But slowly, the elf breaks, and sound is drawn out of him. It starts with little groans, so quiet Gren has to strain to hear them. Then yelps, quick little snatches of sound torn from between the elf’s teeth. Finally it escalates to screams, agonized and long, drawn out of him by whatever horrible thing Viren has invented. 

Gren listens to the screams for three days before he finally breaks. He waits until Viren leaves, as dark and gloating as he always is after torturing his prisoner, and then he quietly raises his voice.

“Hello?”

Silence. The quiet hiss of the elf panting for breath. Gren curses himself, but pushes ahead.

“I know you can hear me.”

Nothing. Just silence.

“I just wanted to tell you, I’m sorry for what he’s doing to you.”

There’s a sudden burst of noise, catching Gren off guard. It takes him a moment to realize what it is.

The elf is laughing, a good full laugh, like Gren has just told an amazing joke.

Gren feels hurt, for some reason.

“Why are you laughing?”

The laughter trails off and there’s a long silence. Then a quiet huff of air, and a rough voice, that of someone who hasn’t drunk is a very long time.

“I killed your king. I am only getting what I deserve, you no doubt believe”

Gren gesticulates angrily, making the chains jingle, feeling insulted.

“How can you possibly think I would want this? We may be enemies but no one deserves what he’s doing to you.”

The elf laughs again, long and strangely human sounding. Then he speaks, his voice curling with what almost seems to be amusement.

“If you truly believe that, you are amazingly naive, human.”

Gren snarls back:

“I’m not naive! Maybe I’m just not a horrible person who enjoys the torture of others, like you are, maybe.”

There’s a another short silence. When the elf speaks again, there’s a hint of irritation in his voice.

“I did not say that I would enjoy torture, even that of a human.”

Gren grins.

Gotcha.

“Wel, well, maybe you aren’t a big bad monster then.”

Silence. Then, almost confusedly:

“I am not a monster.”

Gren grins.

“There we go! We’re getting somewhere.”

The elf speaks again, with more force, not quite angrily:

“I am an assassin. I have taken many lives and I do so willingly, as long as the cause is just. I am not a good person, nor am I a monster.”

Gren laughs then, exhilarated to actually be having this conversation.

“Well, you may not be a good person, but I think I like you.”

There’s a sudden jingling from the other cell, as if the elf had moved suddenly. 

“What?”

Gren smirks.

“Hmmm...no.”

“As i thought---” Gren cuts the elf off.

“I’m sure I like you!”

The elf is shocked into silence and refuses to speak again, despite Gren’s prodding. Gren decides they’ve made enough progress for today and stops trying to get a reaction from him, again falling into silence.

\---------


	2. not alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the darkest chapter, the darkest this fic will get.
> 
> tw for torture and description of wounds

\---------

Runaan hangs there, his legs burning from the awkward half standing position he has been forced into and cannot change. Even breathing hurts, as the human had cracked a few ribs the last time he had taken to beating him. Runaan has found that the human mch prefers to use magic to inflict pain, rather than the typical human torture meathods which runaan is trained to cope with. This is unfortunate for him, as the magic is worse somehow. Not necessarily more painful, but it leaves him feeling sluggish and sick, almost dirty, as if the magic was draining away something important in him. 

Dark magic has always felt wrong, but never has he been so well acquainted with it. 

The door creaks open and the human enters. He smirks at Runaan as he unpacks the materials he’s brought today. Seeing his materials in its own way is a form of torture. Dark magic requires living things to power it, which means the human has taken to killing all sorts of animals for his spells. Runaan hates to see them suffer and die, even if he should be worrying about himself instead. The human mage has many times told him exactly how excited he is for the magic bond to cut off Runaan’s arm; elf-flesh must be a rare ingredient indeed, near impossible for him to find.

The human mixes his materials and Runnan does his best to raise his head and glare, determined to resist at least in some small way. The human finally finishes preparing his spell and turns to Runaan.

“So, are you feeling like telling me anything today?”

Runaan bares his teeth and doesn’t respond. 

The human smiles, slimily. He enjoys this.

“Very well then. I thought perhaps we would try something new.”

He grabs the bowl and speaks, eerie words that mean nothing to Runaan, his eyes glowing and holds out his hand. His fingers tips begin to glow and then burst into flame. Then his eyes turn pure black and he laughs, almost with a childish glee, and asks:

“Tell me, elf, do you like fire?”

Runaan does not flinch. He will not allow himself to. He is a moonshadow, and he is stronger than this.

Then the man’s hand closes around Runaan’s good arm and he’s screaming, the whole world narrowing down to that point of contact and the agonising pain. Then the hand is gone and he gasps for breath for a moment before it returns, tracing a trail down his chest, from his neck to the dirty waistband of his pants, which sizzle and burn at the contact. The human tuts at that and quickly pats out the fire, protecting Runaan’s modesty at least. He is not foolish enough to think it a kindness.

Finally the hand moves away and for one beautiful moment he thinks it must be over. 

Then he smells a strange smell different than that of his flesh burning. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a flickering flame and he turns to look.

His ponytail is on fire.

He thrashes, trying to beat the fire out with his shoulders, but nothing helps, the flame crawls quickly up the strands of hair and disappears from view. He grits his teeth and shuts his eyes, waiting for it, and a moment later he feels his scalp burning. He screams again in pain, and anguish, for his hair was his pride. His hair, that Tinker loved to run his hands through and braid into the intricate wedded braids that meant they were one. 

And strangely, in what seems like the distance but must be close, is a voice, singing. He recognizes it as the human that had spoken to him last night, but he doesn’t understand why the human would possibly be singing. Nevertheless, it gives him something to focus on other than the pain, so he shuts his eyes and listens:

“Sleep little baby dont say a word~ mommas gonna buy you a mockingbird~”

Suddenly, a bucket of ice cold water is thrown in his face. He sputters, choking on the small amount that had made it into his airways, but the burning on his scalp has stopped, leaving behind only the numbness of what must be third degree burns. He shakes his head, partially to get rid of as much water as possible, and partially to find out if any of his hair has survived. To his relief, there feels to be half his head that is still covered, and he can feel it reaching down to his back.

The human torturing him looks at him, seeming to sense that Runaan’s fear has increased as his hair has come into danger but not quite being able to tell why. Then he shakes his hand, the fire going out, and speaks:

“I think we’ve done enough for today.”

He begins to gather his things, but Runaan isn’t focused on him. Instead he’s listening to that singing:

“And if that mockingbird don’t sing~ mama’s going to buy you a diamond ring~”

The human leaves the cell, and still the singing continues. Runaan pulls himself up, angrily noting that he’s shaking, and snarls:

“What are you doing?”

The singing cuts off. Then the human’s stupidly cheerful voice comes again. 

“I’m singing.”

Runaan grunts and rolls his eyes, even if the human can’t see it. 

“I know that. Why?”

He hears the chain jingle as the human shrugs.

“Dunno. I don’t like listening to you scream.”

Runaan bites his tongue; that almost sounds like the human is concerned for him. No, that isn’t possible. He stays quiet, unsure how to respond. The human speaks again, his cheerfulness diminished.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Runaan considers. He should say yes, say that the human is annoying him. But that wouldn’t be true; the song had helped him fight against the pain, and perhaps it would lift his spirits. Surely letting the human sing can’t harm anything, can it?

“No. in fact, I...it helps. With the pain.”

This time he can for sure hear concern in the human’s voice:

“Do you want me to sing when he comes? Would that help?”

They both know who he is. Their mutual captor. How Runaan hates him.

“Yes, that would.”

The human’s cheer returns with force:

“Great!  And if that diamond ring turns brass~ Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass~”

Runaan closes his eyes and listens, the human changing songs seemingly at random, but he finds the medley enjoyable nonetheless. 

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third degree burns probably means runaan would go into shock, but that could kill him and i need him alive, so we're ignoring that lol


	3. promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: slight bit of torture, but not graphic

\----------

True to his word, the next time the human comes to torture him, his fellow prisoner begins to sing. Runaan focuses on the song, the same as before, and it helps him ignore the knife cuts of his torturer. 

However, his torturer suddenly slams down the knife and shouts angrily:

“Stop that infernal singing!”

The human does not, continues singing loudly. 

His tortuer storms out of the room and approaches the human prisoner, as he can hear:

“I said cease that infernal singing!”

Then there’s the sound of a blow and the jangle of chains as the man’s body falls back from being hit.

The torturer yells again:

“I may not have turned my attention on you yet, commander, but I am happy to change that if you continue singing.”

Then the torturer storms out of the hidden dungeon. 

There’s a long silence before the human breaks it:

“Sorry. I’ll still sing if you want me to.”

Runaan sighs. 

“And have him torture you as well? No, I will not have that.”

The human sighs.

“I know, I just wish there was something I could do.”

Runaan laughs darkly.

“Do not concern yourself. I am dead already.”

The jingle of chains and a surprised:

“What?”

Runaan smiles, what he tries not to think of as an affectionate smile.

“I thought you said you weren’t naive. I have been captured, no one is coming for me, i am never getting out of this prison alive.”

\----------

Gren feels his thoughts racing as he ponders what the elf had just said.

_ I am dead already. What a dark thing to say and think. _

And he feels himself make a decision, it’s probably a bad one, but he’s going to do it anyways.

“No. We are going to get out of here. I promise you.”

The elf huffs, sounded amused.

“You, perhaps, but there is no we.”

Gren feels his resolve harden. 

“I promise you, I will get you out of here.”

Finally the elf just laughs at him.

“Even if you could, what would you do then? Help me make the long journey to Xadia, which I am to weak to do alone? Would you allow your kings murderer to live a long and happy life, free from punishment?”

Gren shakes his head, not sure what to say.

“I don’t know. But all I know is that this is wrong, and if I can change it, I will.”

There’s a long silence, Gren just waiting for the elf to laugh at him again. But then comes his voice, low and quiet:

“You would do that for me? Why?”

Gren sighs, feeling himself droop.

“I may be a soldier but I don't enjoy killing. I really just joined because General Amaya asked me to. And the way I see it, if we just keep killing each other over revenge, it’ll never end. We killed your king, so you killed mine, so I killed you, and probably some elf will kill me. It just goes on and on in a cycle of pain and death. So if I can do something to lessen the pain and death in the world, I'll do it. Even if that means helping the elf who killed king harrow.”

The elf sighs too, sounding tired.

“Very well. I doubt you can escape, but if you can, I will go with you.”

“Yes!” cheers Gren, pumping his fists in the air best he can with the chains. Then he grins cheekily and asks:

“You pinkie promise?”

The elf groans.

\----------


	4. escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: some description of wounds, but not graphic

\----------

Gren has been watching.

When Viren or Claudia enter the elf’s cell, they bring a key. And when they leave, they hang it on a hook at the bottom of the staircase.

Now he just needs a way out of these chains. He knows how to do it, it’s just going to hurt like a bitch. So he calls out to Runaan, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Hey.”

After a moment, the elf replies:

“Yes?”

“I’m going to try something. Be ready to go.”

There’s a disbelieving silence. Gren ignores it and braces himself instead. Then he pulls his hand down, dislocating his thumb with a sickening crack, and out of the shackle. He shouts, the pain shooting up his arm. 

The elf’s voice comes from the cell, with the barest hint of concern:

“Are you alright?”

Gren pants for breath, trying to ignore the pain.

“I’m alright. One down, one to go.”

With that he does the same to his other arm, shouting again, louder this time. He can practically feel the elf’s concern radiating from the cell. 

He stumbles over to the key on the hook and stares at it for a moment, considering his ruined hands. Then he shrugs and pulls it off the hook with his teeth. 

He makes it over to the cell and struggles to get the key into the lock with only the limited mobility his mouth provides. The lock makes a clanking noise as he finally gets it to open. He pushes it open with his shoulder, the door swinging back to reveal the person he’s been talking to all this time.

The elf is staring at him with wide blue eyes. His skin is a soft shade of purple, with darker markings on his face and arms. Half his head is bare, the other half covered with long white hair. He’s half naked and his muscled chest is covered in wounds. 

Gren can’t help but stare, a mixture of horror at the wounds and admiration of the elf’s beauty. The elf stares back, his eyes roaming the human’s face. Finally he speaks:

“How did you do that?”

Gren raises his hands, thumbs hanging limply and struggles to speak around the key in his mouth.

“Dislocated my thumbs. Cool trick, right?”

The elf twitches, something like worry passing over his face. Gren takes a step forwards as he speaks, coming to a stop in front of the elf, crouching down to look at him closer.

“The bigger question is what the hell did he do to you?”

One of his ruined hands comes up, almost without his willing it, almost tracing the burns over his chest. The elf twitches at the closeness, but there’s something affectionate in his eyes.

“I will survive.”

Gren snaps out of his horrified daze, and jangles the keys.

“Want to get out of here?”

The elf’s lips twitch up into a smile.

“You will have to help me walk.”

Gren unlocks the chains as quickly as he can before throwing the elf’s good arm around his shoulders and helping him stand. The elf groans, but does his best to lighten the load on Gren. 

They limp out of the cell and up the stairs agonizingly slowly, making their way out of the hidden dungeon and back into the normal life of the castle. They creep through the shadows, the elf flinching at every human that passes them. 

“What is your plan? We will be discovered like this!”

Gren hisses:

“Calm down!”

Then he shoves the elf into a dark alcove: 

“You stay here! I’ll go get some horses and supplies.”

The elf glares, looking both annoyed and afraid.

“Very well.”

————-

A few minutes later, gren returns. He hands the elf a cape to hide himself with and a shirt to boot. The elf eagerly pulls them on, pulling up the hood to hide his horns. 

Gren looks him over and grins. 

“Good. Our horses are waiting in the courtyard. We just have to make it to the forest and we should be safe.”

The elf nods, looking determined.

“Let us go.”

———-


	5. friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: descirption of wounds

———-

Miraculously, they make it out of the front gate and into the forest. The elf seems to be struggling to ride with only one good arm, but he’s managing. Gren grins, feeling the wind in his hair for the first time since he was locked up. It’s one of the best feelings he’s ever felt.

They ride in silence for a long time, simply enjoying the sounds of the birds singing and the sunlight on their faces. Finally, Gren feels the need to talk bubbling up again. 

“Soooo...feel like telling me your name? I’m Gren by the way. I use he/him. ”

The elf turns, considering that, before he speaks:

“Runaan. He/Him.”

Gren mouths it, his hands fingerspelling it without his even thinking about it.

Runaan. What a beautiful, elven name.

Then he considers what he just thought and pushes it down. The elf is beautiful it’s undeniable, but that’s not what he should be thinking. The strange thing is, he feels safe with this elf, which he never would have thought could happen. But he never thought he would be locked up by Viren, ethier, so it seems everything has gone crazy.

They ride on until the sun begins to set at which Gren pulls his horse to a halt, turning to Runaan and saying:

“We should stop and rest.” 

Runaaan nods, looking tired and pained, and also stops his horse before sliding off and onto the ground. Gren hurries to dismount as well and is just in time to catch the elf as he falls. Suddenly his arms are full of elf and he can feel the strong muscles in Runaan’s upper arms, causing him to blush slightly. Runaan grunts and shoves himself up.

“I’m fine.”

Gren rolls his eyes behind his back and snips:

“Sure you are.”

Runaan turns back, his eyes blazing with anger, but Gren feels no fear. He doesn’t believe the elf would hurt him, not after everything they’ve been through. He meets the elf’s gaze and speaks:

“Come on, Runaan. I know you’re hurt, there’s no use hiding it. So let me help you, okay?”

The elf stays tense before he suddenly droops, shoulders falling as he speaks quietly:

“I am unused to receiving help from strangers. Amongst moonshadow elves, one bonds only with those who are one’s friends or comrades.”

Gren takes a moment to feel hurt that the elf considers him a stranger before regaining his cheer.

“Okay then. I consider you a friend, how about you?”

Runaan is looking at him wide eyed again, shock written plainly across his face. Finally he recovers and gives in, nodding and saying:

“Very well. I will consider you a friend.”

Gren cheers.

“Great! We should probably gather some firewood then.”

The elf nods but steps forwards suddenly, reaching out to take Gren’s hand. Gren jumps in suprise at the contact and then winces as his soft touch brushes against his injured thumb. Runaan speaks:

“But first, allow me to heal you.”

Gren stares up at him, admiration clear in his face.

“You can do that? Really?”

Runaan smiles at him, almost affectionate, and nods.

“Yes. I am an accomplished mage as well as an assassin. ” 

Gren lets him hold his hands and soon they’re enveloped in a blue glow and slowly his thumbs move back to their normal positions and the pain fades. 

Gren sighs, relieved, and looks up earnestly at the elf.

“Thank you, Runaan.”

Runaan looks caught off guard by the emotion in his face but bows his head in acceptance.

“You are welcome, Gren.”

\----------


	6. decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: none

\----------

The next day they ride in silence until Gren breaks it, exclaiming cheerfully:

“Hey!”

Runaan looks around wondering what could have grabbed the humans attention. Then he returns his gaze to gren as the human continues to speak:

“I need to give you a name sign!”

Runaan frowns, slightly confused, and slows his horse do that they’re riding side by side.

“A name sign?” 

Gren grins.

“Yeah! You see, I’m an interpreter for one of our generals, Amaya. She speaks in ksl, Katolian sign language, and I translate into English. I act as her voice, essentially.”

The light of understanding enters runaan’s eyes and he nods.

“I understand. We elves have our own sign language as well, though I am not fluent.”

Gren’a gaze suddenly burns with intensity and he leans forward with excitement.

“Xadian sign language? Can you teach me?”

Runaan hesitates; he’s quite rusty and he does not feel he is a proper teacher, but the human is looking at him with such excitement that he can’t say no.

“I will teach you what I know. Though your extra finger may be a problem.”

Gren looks down at his five fingered hands.

“How about we’ll pretend I don’t have pinkies, okay?”

Runaan smiles at the human, amused by his enthusiasm before curling his fingers into a sign, having to let go of the reins because of his bad hand, but his faithful horse plods on without his direction. Gren excitedly copies the sign with one hand, asking:

“What does it mean?”

“King.”

He changes the sign:

“Of.”

Changed again:

“Dragons.”

Gren follows him easily, his fingers moving quickly, much quicker than runaan’s unpracticed fingers. Gren repeats the three signs to himself a couple of times before asking:

“How do you say queen?”

Runaan hesitates a moment, struggling to remember, before extending two of his fingers and curving the other two.

“Queen.”

Gren copies, and then adds “of dragons” to say “queen of dragons”. Runaan nods encouragingly and compliments:

“There you go. You are picking this up very quickly.”

Gren grins, fingers flying as he practices the two phrases.

“It is my job. Although, you’re also a great teacher.”

Runaan feels his eyes widen with surprise. He did not expect the human to compliment him back. He manages to reply:

“Thank you.”

Quickly, though, he looks down and to the side, trying to hide the sudden sadness that has overcome him. Gren, unfortunately, is rather astute and picks up on it.

“Are you okay? You look kinda...sad.”

Runaan sighs, hating that he is showing emotion, in front of a human no less. But he can’t tamp down on his feelings fully, not about this.

“I am alright. I am just thinking of a fellow elf, one whom I see as a daughter. I taught her many things from a very young age.”

Gren hums sympathetically.

“What happened to her?”

Runaan laughs darkly, without humor.

“The last time I saw her I tried to kill her.”

Gren pales at that, but doesn’t hesitate as he asks:

“Why did you do that?”

Runaan grits his teeth, not wanting to talk about it but not wanting to lie or demand the other man’s silence ethier. He wrestles with himself before finally speaking:

“She betrayed our mission. Joined with the human princes to being the egg of the dragon prince back to Xadia. An admirable goal, but one that could have been better accomplished by her and myself.”

Gren looks thoughtful, and goes silent for a long moment.

“This elf, is she young? Horns pointed back, purple marks like claws under her eyes, fights with double swords.”

Runaan nods, wondering where the human is going with this.

“That could be her, yes. Why?”

Gren shakes his head, looking confused.

“I’ve seen her, at the lodge. But she wasn’t traveling with the princes, she had kidnapped them!”

Runaan can’t deny how his heart leaps to know that Rayla had made it out of the castle and was still safe, or at least alive. He shakes his head slowly as he disagrees with gren:

“No, they chose to go with her of their own volition. I was told so by the princes themselves.”

Gren continues to look confused for a couple more minutes before breaking out laughing:

“I must admit, running away to bring peace between Xadia and the humans does sound like something the princes would do.”

Runaan once again finds himself surprised, he did not expect the human to trust his word. Gren continues, suddenly looking hurt:

“I wonder why they didn’t tell us though. Why lie and say they were kidnapped? They must not have trusted us enough.”

Gren looks so crestfallen that Runaan finds himself reaching for the other human before he’s even fully thought about it, patting him on the shoulder.

“I am sure they trust you, gren.”

Gren smiles up at him but mumbles sadly:

“Not enough, apparently.”

Runaan searches for something to distract him with.

“You said you would give me a name sign.”

Gren looks up.

“Huh?”

Runaan prods gently, glad that he’s distracted from his perceived failure:

“A name sign. In KSL.”

Gren return to his sunshiny smile, and Runaan tries not to think about how that expression warms him.

“Oh yeah! I was thinking, how about this?”

He reaches up and pulls his fingers across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose, as if he were tracing runaan’s facial marking onto his own face. Runaan feels his lips turn up, just slightly, and struggles to keep it from turning into a full smile.he speaks:

“I approve. But tell me, what is your name sign?”

Gren looks overjoyed at the question and quickly shows him, pulling in all his fingers but one and thumb and pinching them together.

“It’s a G, because gren starts with G…”

He then raises it up above his forehead, to where his hair is.

“...at the level of my hair, because general Amaya said it was my distinguishing feature.”

Runaan can see the sense in that, and the humans hair is intriguing; such a shade of red. He thinks tinker would enjoy it. But that is not all of the humans good looks; his face is well proportioned and his eyes are a beautiful sky blue. If he were an elf, Runaan would say he was attracted to him. If he were an elf.

Runaan shakes himself out of his daze and nods:

“Thank you for showing me, gren.”

Gren grins and replies:

“Of course!”

They ride onwards, and Runaan can’t help but think. 

He is too weak to go off on his own; he is dependent on the human. Even just riding throughout the day exhausts him. He is in no shape to travel alone, let alone fight if needed. 

But he must complete his mission and kill the prince. 

But the dragon prince was alive, would it really be justice to take the human prince’s life on exchange for a murder that never happened?

He feels guilty even just thinking about it while he rides next to gren. The human had forgiven him for king harrow’s death, by some miracle, but he doubts he would be so forgiving of the princes death.

And what about Rayla? 

She would defend the prince with her life. Would he kill her too?

Or was there another option? Could he join Rayla and the princes in their mission to return the egg? He would lose an arm, sure, but it would be the right thing to do.

Then again, convincing gren may be a problem. He seems quite determined to find his general Amaya.

Runaan decides not to just ruminate on it and instead to take action:

“Gren.”

“Yes?”

“After you find your general, what will you do?”

Gren considers.

“I am hoping general amaya will allow me to go looking for the princes. She has other interpreters, she doesn’t depend on me, and that’s what she wanted me to do before Viren’s betrayal.”

This time Runaan can’t stop himself from smiling. 

“Would you allow me to accompany you?”

Gren looks at him, surprised, before cheering:

“Of course!”

—————


	7. family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter introduces my ocs! like many other fics that are gren/runaan, i decided to come up with gren's family. Lily, his mom, is hard of hearing, which is why gren knows sign language. And just so it's not a suprise, Ren's other parent is nonbinary and uses ey/em pronouns. they are also called "Ren" by gren, which is a nonbinary term for parent, like mom or dad. 
> 
> tw for this chapter: none 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

—————

As they ride they begin to see smoke in the distance, signaling a town ahead. Once they’re close enough to see it’s borders, Runaan turns his horse to go around. But, to his surprise, Gren speaks:

“Not this time, Runaan.”

Runaan raises an inquiring eyebrow but turns his horse back, following gren on the path into town. Gren continues:

“Better put your hood up, we’re going into this town.”

As they pass humans and buildings, Runaan can’t help but ask:

“Why? What makes this town different?”

Gren looks back him, eyes shining as he smiles:

“This town is home to my family.”

\------

They stop in front of a small house on the outskirts of town, with a well kept garden in front and window boxes bursting with flowers. It’s homey looking even from the outside, and it makes Runaan ache for tinker and their shared home. He shakes the sadness off and focuses on the situation before him instead:

“Gren, are you sure this is safe? I mean no insult to your family, but I am an elf, your enemy. Will they not wish to report me?”

Gren looks him in the eyes, intent, as he promises:

“They won’t turn you in. Not once I explain. I promise you will be safe with us, Runaan.”

Runaan considers for a moment. All his instincts are screaming at him that this is a trap. All he has to protect him is a human’s word. He has to make a choice; does he trust Gren or not?

Finally he bows his head in a nod.

“Very well. Let us continue.”

Gren dismounts And begins to lead his horse into a small stable next to the house, which is already occupied by a single horse, a beautiful dapple grey that perks her ears at them as they enter. Runaan follows Gren leading his own horse, carefully arranging him in a stall. His horns itch from the rasp of the cloak’s hood against his horns, and he finds himself hoping he will be able to remove it once they are inside.

Once their horses are comfortably arranged in the stalls, Gren leads the way towards the house. Runaan sticks close to him, half a step behind as he pushes open the door.

He yells out as he enters, and jumps. Runaan does not understand the purpose of jumping at first, until he sees Gren is signing what he is saying as well as speaking. Perhaps one of his family is deaf or hard of hearing, in which case he would jump to alert them he’s there.

He yells:

“Mom, Ren, I’m home!”

There are three people sitting at the table and they quickly react, standing and running to hug him. There are two adults, one with long black hair and the other with blond hair buzzed tight against their scalp. The third person is a young teen with their hair in pigtails.

They have all encased Gren in a suffocating hug before the teen notices Runaan towering behind him and bounced towards him, cheering:

“Gren, you brought someone! Hello, my name is Elise, I use she/her. How about you?”

Gren throws Runaan a nervous glance but Runaan only smiles at her. He loves children, has always wanted one of his own, and had found that child in Rayla. He’s equally eager to meet Elise, despite the danger if she notices he’s an elf.

“I am Runaan, I use he/him. Nice to meet you, Elise.”

Runaan notes that gren is signing everything that has been said, and that the person with long black hair is carefully watching his hands. As he guessed, it appears someone in the family is either deaf or hard of hearing. Elise giggles and beams at him before running back to the adults, who Runaan guesses are her parents. They have stopped hugging gren and are now looking at Runaan curiously. The one with the buzzed head waves and speaks first:

“I’m Sam, ey /em, gren’s Ren. It’s nice to meet you, Runaan.”

She then looks expectantly towards the person with long black hair, who speaks up next.

“I’m Lily, she/her. I’m Gren’s mother. I’m also hard of hearing, which is why Gren is translating for me. Would you like anything to drink?”

Runaan smiles at them, already charmed by their politeness. Gren is smiling at his parents and sister proudly. Runaan replies:

“A cup of tea would be perfect, thank you.”

Lily bustles off to the kitchen to make the tea while Sam and Elise stay, looking excitedly at Gren. Sam asks:

“We didn’t expect you home, Gren. Is everything alright? You look a bit gaunt, son.”

Gren smiles but there’s a flash of pain in the expression, their experience in the dungeon hiding just behind his eyes.

“I’m okay Ren. But I do have something to tell you.”

Before he can continue, Lily returns, a steaming cup of tea in her hands. She smiles at Runaan, handing over the tea before gesturing to the table:

“Please, why don’t you all sit down.”

Gren and runaan move to take seats next to each other, across from Sam and lily and next to Elise. Then Gren continues:

“Mom, Ren, this is kind of a long story, and may be hard for you to hear. But it’s important, I promise.”

The parents nod, Lily reaching across the table to take Gren’s hand.

“We’re ready. Tell us.”

Gren continues, signing as he goes:

“As you know, king harrow was killed and the princess have disappeared.”

There’s sorrow on their faces as they nod and Runaan feels an unpleasant twinge of guilt.

Gren continues:

“General Amaya and I return to the castle to speak with the council. General Amaya left me there to search for the princes while she returned to the breach.”

There’s a flicker of shame across his face as he says the next part:

“But Viren instead threw me in a dungeon, where I was out of the way.”

Lily and Sam gasp, Lily’s other hand clasped over her mouth in shock. Their eyes are sad as they continue to listen:

“However, as you can see, I escaped. But while I was in the dungeon, I befriended another prisoner and helped him escape as well. And he’s—-“

At that he turns to Runaan and whispers:

“Show them.”

Runaan hesitates, taking a deep breath just in case he has to fight his way out of this. Then he lowers his hood, revealing his horns.

There’s a sharp cry of shock from lily and Sam bolts upright, grabbing a sharp looking dinner knife from the table and brandishing it. Elise yelps and runs to hide behind Sam. Runaan jumps up from the table braced to run, but before he can, Gren steps in between Sam and him.

“Ren, I promise it’s okay. He won’t hurt you, or anyone. I promise.”

Slowly, Sam lowers the knife, peering around Gren to look closer at Runaan. Behind her, Lily whispers:

“I’ve never seen a moonshadow elf up close before. He’s beautiful.”

Gren grins, still standing between them but looking more relaxed, and agrees:

“Yeah he is. And an amazing fighter, too.”

Slowly, Elise creeps out from her parents, her eyes wide with wonder:

“Did it hurt when they tattooed your face?”

Runaan looks down at her and smiles at the question:

“Yes, it was extremely painful.”

Elise gasps with excitement and bounces on her toes:

“Can I touch your horns?”

Runaan doesn’t have the heart to say no. He kneels down, moving slowly so as not to antagonize lily and Sam who watch him closely, and lowers his head so that his horns are in reach of Elise.

She squeals with joy and runs her fingers over his horns gently and carefully, with more restraint than he would have expected. Sam and Lily watch her, smiles growing on their faces. 

Finally lily speaks:

“Gren, you always had a habit of bringing home strange finds, but this takes the cake! A living, breathing elf! And you’ve befriended him too?”

She shakes her head in astonishment. 

Gren grins and responds:

“Yep! And he wants to help me find the princes. So we’re heading to the breach, where I’ll tell General Amaya what has happened.”

Sam shakes eir head, asking.

“Gren, I know we’ve always encouraged your optimism, but do you really think General amaya will be alright with an elf?”

Gren considers that, his face falling for a moment. But then his smile returns.

“I trust her, Ren. And I believe she will trust me.”

Sam sighs. 

“Very well. I wish you the best.”

Lily claps her hands.

“Now where are our manners! Would you like some dinner?”

Runaan’s stomach chooses that moment to growl loudly. He blushes and presses a hand to his stomach. Gren and Elise laugh before Gren replies:

“Dinner sounds great, Mom.”

———-


	8. only one bed *gasp*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last we get to the infamous bed sharing trope. It's not too much of a deal because I believe in good communication and because we don't have much pining yet but I hope it will still be satisfying, especially since next chapter gets more interesting on the relationship front :). this is also the chapter where Runaan comes out as trans. He's trans just because I feel like it. Gren is of course cool with it so don't worry about any bad reactions or transphobia or anything triggering like that. Despite tinker being revealed in season 3 as a moonshadow elf and to be named ethari (I think? I haven't seen all of season 3 yet so I apologize if that's wrong) I'm going to go non canon and make him a sunfire elf because I like that better. This story will veer away from canon completely at some point so i figure i can do whatever I want with tinker lol. As such, he will still be referred to as Tinker
> 
> tw for this chapter: coming out, discussions of dysphoria, discussions of pregnancy

———-

After a peaceful dinner, Sam leads them to what was Gren’s old bedroom where they’ll sleep for the night. She leads them inside and sets down the candle, casting flickering light across the small room.

Gren suddenly remembers something that may be a problem: there’s only one bed.

He turns to Runaan and asks:

“Would you like to take the bed and I’ll set up a bed roll on the floor?”

Runaan seems startled for a moment before he replies:

“I do not see any reason for you to sleep on the floor. I often share a bed with my friends and comrades, I do not have an issue with sharing one with you.”

Gren can’t stop himself from being excited to hear Runaan confirm their friendship, and he must admit he’s glad to be able to sleep in the comfy bed instead of the hard floor.

“Sounds good to me!”

The pair begin getting ready for bed, Gren carefully removing his armor to reveal the soft undersuit beneath. Runaan takes off his cloak and his shirt, but remains in his dirty pants from the dungeon. Gren takes one look at them and decides something must be done. He pulls a pair of pants out of the chest on the other side of the room and offers them to Runaan.

“They will be a little short, but at least they’re clean.”

Runaan takes them gladly and Gren turns away as he changes. Once he’s given the okay he moves towards the bed and lies down. Runaan quickly joins him, exhaustion clear on his face. They lie in the dim light, simply listening to their breathing. Finally, Gren speaks up:

“You and Elise seemed to get along.”

Runaan keeps his eyes shut but responds:

“I have a great love for children. I wanted ones of my own, but was not comfortable carrying them myself. The dysphoria it would cause me would be extreme. Then Rayla came along, and she seemed to be a perfect fit.”

Gren hums.

“Until you tried to kill her.”

Runaan opens his eyes to glare.

“It will not happen again.”

Gren laughs.

“I would hope not. I want you to be happy, and she seems to make you happy.”

Runaan nods. They fall into silence again for a bit, until Gren pipes up again:

“If you don’t mind me asking, what gender are you? Or do elves even have gender? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

Runaan’s eyes slit open again and he looks intently at Gren.

“I do not mind telling you. Elves do have gender, or a lack of ones, although surely we have genders you have never heard of and vice versa. I personally am a trans man.”

Gren smiles.

“Cool! I’m a cis man, myself. But my Ren is non-binary so I know a little about dysphoria and all that.”

Runaan nods.

“My Tinker is a cis man.”

Gren senses something important and asks:

“Tinker?”

Runaan’s eyes fall shut again, his face sad.

“My lover. The man with whom I am one. My husband. A sunfire elf and a mechanic.”

Gren smiles.

“He sounds lovely. Will you tell me about him?”

Gren drifts off to the soft sound of Runaan’s voice as he tells him all about tinker.

————-


	9. suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging and posted two in one night. But this is where the relationship starts to kick up a notch so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tw for this chapter: none

————-

Gren wakes to warmth. He’s insanely comfortable, curled up under the covers. Slowly, as he wakes up more, he notices there’s a slight pressure against his back. He turns around to look and finds himself face to face with Runaan.

He must have cuddled up against him in the night, searching for warmth. For a moment he’s able to hope that Runaan is asleep, but then the elf’s eyes pop open. Gren prepares himself to apologize, but before he can speak Runaan speaks softly:

“You are awake, Gren.”

With no hint of annoyance. Gren reconsiders; maybe expecting Runaan to be upset is wrong? 

“Yes I am. I have to ask, are you aware that we’re cuddling?”

Runaan blinks a couple times, as if confused.

“Indeed we are. Does it make you uncomfortable? If so, I will move away from you.”

Gren sighs, his brain confused and torn in two.

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable, it’s just…”

He trails off and can’t find the words to explain “usually cuddling is romantic and not that I would be upset if you were interested in me but you’re a scary emotionless elf and I don’t know how to tell what you’re thinking”

Oh no, has he really thought he wouldn’t mind if Runaan is interested in him? Does that mean Gren is interested in him? And just after being told about Runaan’s husband. Not that means Runaan would necessarily be adverse to a relationship, him and Tinker could be open or polyamorous, but Gren really should not be thinking about this right now. Shove it in a feelings box and focus on the current situation, Gren.

Runaan watched him, waiting for him to continue and when he doesn’t, he speaks:

“Amongst moonshadow elves it is common for friends to cuddle. This was my reasoning for not pulling away. However you need only say and I will not touch you again.”

Gren sighs, trying to figure out what he wants. Runaan’s arm thrown over him does feel good, and he’s enjoying getting a closer look at the elf. He’s healed the burn wounds, which have turned into thick, twisted scars. But overall he’s back to his healthy self and gren is enjoying seeing him uninjured for the first time. Maybe he can be selfish and let himself have this, no matter what he feels for Runaan? After all, they are friends and friends do cuddle.

“No, I don’t mind, I was just surprised. You’re okay to cuddle away.”

Runaan smiles that gentle smile of his, making Gren’s heart beat faster, and pulls him into a tighter embrace, resting his head on Gren’s shoulder. They stay that way, curled up with each other, until Sam knocks on the door and tells them breakfast is ready.

\---------

After a tasty breakfast of oatmeal and katolian fruits, which Runaan seems to enjoy especially, gren and Runaan prepare to leave. They gather what few things they have and meet in the main room of the house, where Sam, lily and Elise wait for them.

As soon as gren steps into the room, Elise attaches herself to him in a fierce hug. Gren hugs her back just as eagerly, one hand coming up to ruffle her hair. Runaan steps past the pair to nod and shake lily and sam’s hands. They clasp his hands gently and whisper “good luck”.

Gren finally tries to pull away from Elise, only to find himself still stuck.

“Elise, I know you don’t want me to go, but this is important. We could stop a war, save the world!”

Elise speaks, muffled by her face being buried in gren’s chest.

“I know, but I don’t have to like it.”

Gren laughs.

“No you don’t, but you do have to let go of me.”

She whines, but eventually peels herself off. Gren smiles at her one last time before moving to hug his parents. Runaan moves over to Elise, resting a comforting hand on her back. 

Gren finally pulls away from his parents, whispering a last goodbye, before turning back to Runaan.

“You ready.”

The elf nods, as calm as ever. Gren sighs and prepares to leave his family, again.

“Then let’s go.”

—————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like Gren's realization? want to scream at m,e for keeping things platonic so far? feel free to leave a comment, I love reading them!


	10. realization #2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I'm writing this story incredibly fast. But that's good bc it means I can update! so yay!
> 
> for this chapter, "" means spoken and signed and () means just signed
> 
> Tw for this chapter: threats of violence

—————-

Now that Runaan has healed, they had ridden hard and fast until they had almost reached the breach. As they crest the top of the hill overlooking the breach, Gren pulls his horse to a stop. Runaan stops a moment later and looks at Gren curiously. Gren sighs and speaks:

“We need a plan.”

Runaan nods, eyes flitting down to the fortress perched above the breach and back to Gren.

“I agree. I do not know your general Amaya, and as such do not know what to expect.”

Gren nods, recognizing he needs to take the lead.

“General Amaya will listen to me. She will have a hard time accepting you, as she hates elves as much as any human soldier does, but I believe she will not hurt you once I have spoken to her. So, the plan is, you hide up here and I’ll bring her out, talking to her along the way. Then when I say so, you reveal yourself. Okay?”

Runaan looks uneasy. He speaks, his voice tense:

“What if she does not listen to you? What if you must choose between your general and me?”

Gren recognizes the hint of fear hidden beneath the question. He looks Runaan in the eyes and speak with as much conviction as he can:

“Runaan, you know I won’t let anything hurt you.”

Runaan hesitates a moment long before he closes his eyes and nods, speaking:

“I believe in you, Gren.”

Gren can’t help but feel his heart leap at that, at the expression of the trust that had grown between them. There was already a bond built by suffering in that dungeon, but out of it has grown a true friendship. And perhaps, the seed of something more, he thinks to himself. But there’s no time to get distracted by his wants and wishes right now. So he just nods at Runaan and rides down the hill, headed for the fortress.

——————-

Runaan crouches in the thick branches of a sturdy pine, looking down on the clearing where he had left his horse tied up. He feels move comfortable here, where he can flee or leap into a fight in a moment. Still, he fidgets nervously as he waits for Gren. 

Gren, he knows, would not betray him. The dark part of his mind whispers that Gren will return with many soldiers and try to capture him again. To that Runaan simply respond that if gren wishes to capture him, he could have easily done it while they were in the castle, when Runaan was too weak to resist. Still, Runaan does not truly believe that this general Amaya will take his appearance well. He fully expects her to attack him, leaving Gren with the horrible choice between her and Runaan. 

Runaan does not care to think about that possibility any further. He rubs at his bad arm, hissing in pain, and notes that he is not as up to fighting as he would like. Having one arm be dead is not too much of a problem; he is ambidextrous and can wield a sword with both hands, but the pain is more of an issue. If anyone is to strike his bad arm, the pain could well knock him unconscious.

That is another possibility he chooses not to think about anymore.

He chooses instead to think about Gren. He has to face the reality of what their relationship has become. He trusts the human, trusts him as much as he had trusted his former comrades. They have never fought side by side, but Runaan feels safe with him. He know Gren would fight and die with him.

More importantly, he knows Gren would live with him. They’ve lived together for the past few days. He knows what every inch of Gren’s face looks like, what expressions he makes when he’s asleep, what bedhead he wakes up with. He knows his smile, the blue of his eyes and the pink of his lips. He knows how determined and smart and eloquent and loving his friend is. 

Runaan is not good at feelings. He had pined over Tinker in secret for years before Tinker had confessed his love. If Tinker hadn’t made the first move, Runaan would probably still be wordlessly pining for him. So no, he’s not good at recognizing when he’s in love with someone.

But undeniably, he loves Gren. As he should; Gren is a close friend. 

But there is that twist in his stomach when he’s around him, that warmth that fills his body, that makes him want to smile and never stop smiling ever again. 

Maybe Runaan is in love with Gren. 

It’s a scary thought; Tinker and he were both polyamorous, but he had never felt the need to romance anyone other than Tinker. It’s not that a relationship with Gren is impossible, it would be a simple matter of discussing it with Tinker and getting approval. 

What really frightens him is feeling this way about a human. Humans are supposed to be the enemy! How can he love someone who his friends and family would strike down without a thought? How can he love someone who he cannot bring home with him? 

No, such a relationship would not work. Runaan must simply forget about his feelings. Gren will remain a close friend and that will be enough. 

Runaan is brought out of his thoughts by the distant sound of hooves. He shifts, checking to make sure that the branches hide him completely, and waits. Soon enough two horses crest the hill, approaching the clearing.

The first horse bears Gren, instantly recognizable. He is both speaking and signing as he goes, telling the tale of escaping Viren’s dungeon. Behind rides a woman that must be General Amaya.

She is breathtaking. There is no other way to put it. She carries herself with such confidence, such complete assurance, but with grace and humility as well. There’s a small scar on her cheek, which increases her physical beauty. She watches Gren’s hands intently as he sighs.

Finally they come close enough that Runaan can hear what Gren is saying as well as signing:

“Then I freed my fellow prisoner from his chains and we snuck into the castle. I ordered the grooms to give me two horses as well as sword and food and water. Then we rode safely into the woods and made our way here, to you.”

General Amaya signs something, too complex for Runaan’s rudimentary understanding of Katolian sign language. Fortunately Gren translates, speaking no doubt for Runaan’s benefit:

“What is his name? It’s Runaan.”

General Amaya’s eyes are intent. She signs:

(What an unusual name)

Gren laughs nervously:

“Unusual, yes indeed. He’s an unusual guy, my friend!”

General Amaya looks around the clearing, taking in the horse tied up to the tree before signing:

(I see his horse but your friend is nowhere to be seen. Where is he?)

Gren repeats, still sounding nervous, and Runaan tenses:

“Where is he? He’ll be out in a moment. I simply wanted to explain something to you first.”

General Amaya gives him a looks edging on annoyed but signs:

(Very well then)

Gren sighs, running a hand through his hair before both speaking and signing:

“General Amaya, I count you as one of my closest friends. I hope in our time together, you have come to trust my judgement. You may not like my friend but I am asking you to trust me. He is not dangerous and he only wants to help. Please, trust me on this.”

General Amaya smiles softly and signs:

(Of course, Gren)

Gren sighs and turns away from her to yell:

“Alright, Runaan, come on out!”

Runaan curses mentally, checks that his sword is still attached to the belt on his hip, and takes a deep breath before leaping down into the clearing. He crouches for a moment before straightening up, keeping his hand as far away from his sword as possible so as to look nonthreatening.

General Amaya’s eyes widen and in an instant, her sword is out of her sheath. Runaan tenses and prepares to flee, but before either of them can move, Gren once again steps between Runaan and a blade. Gren holds his hands up, perfectly defenseless, and signs desperately:

(NO! Trust me!)

The general does not move; neither charging forward nor putting away the sword. Runaan takes that as a good sign and relaxes slightly. Slowly, an idea comes to him: something that could make the difference between trust and violence. 

Runaan kneels, leaving himself terribly vulnerable to attack, and reaches for the sword at his belt. Amaya growls but he simply grabs it, still sheathed, and throws it away from him, landing at Amaya’s feet. She stares at it, confusion beginning to enter her eyes. Runaan speaks, and Gren translates:

“General Amaya; my life is in your hands. I ask your mercy and swear that I do not mean you nor any other humans any harm.”

The General stares for a long moment, seeming to struggle with herself before hesitantly sheathing the sword so she can sign with both hands. Gren speaks aloud the translation so Runaan can understand.

(Moonshadow elf; Assassin?)

Gren goes a bit pale and Runaan twitches; What he has done remains a stain upon his reputation that he cannot escape. Gren responds, sounding like he doesn’t want to say it but can’t lie ethier: 

“Yes, he is.”

Amaya signs angrily:

(Killed King Harrow?)

Gren flinches and turns to look at Runaan, as if he needs permission to continue. Runaan nods; trying to remain at peace with anything that will happen now. Gren sighs and says:

“Yes, he did.”

Amaya looks anguished:

(Then how can you trust him?!?)

Gren groans, trying to find the words:

“I don’t know, I…”

Amaya shakes her head backing away. Gren jumps to get her attention and frantically signs:

“Amaya, I trusted him with my family.”

At that, Amaya freezes and looks up at Gren slowly, searching his eyes and finding only truth.

(How?)

“We stayed with them on the way here. My Ren almost killed him with a kitchen knife when ey first saw him. But he trusted me to keep him safe and they trusted me not to bring someone dangerous into our home and it worked out. He let Elise touch his horns. He is kind and good, despite what he’s done in the past. He wants to help us now, please let him.”

Amaya pauses, considers. Then she signs:

(What are you asking of me, Gren?)

Gren looks relieved. Runaan takes the opportunity to stand slowly. Gren signs:

“Let me go find the princes and protect them on their journey. And let him come with me, to do the same.”

Amaya looks Runaan over one last time, her eyes feeling like they’re burning holes in him, before she signs:

(Very well. But we must hurry, before anyone spots Runaan.)

Gren laughs happily and rushes forwards and pulls Amaya into a hug. He hugs him back, smiling slightly, but never takes her eyes off Runaan. 

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no, Runaan's figured out he's in love! but hes suppressing it, like an idiot. they're both idiots. this is going to be a very slow burn folks


	11. meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last this chapter we get some Callum and Rayla!
> 
> tw for this chapter: discussions of death

—————

After Amaya brings them all the supplies and weapons they could possibly need, they pack up their horses and prepare to leave. Amaya watches them, hands on her hips. Finally as they’re finished, Gren turns back to her and signs happily:

“Thank you for helping us, General Amaya.”

Amaya smiles at him, her eyes infinitely warm, but they cool quickly as she looks away from him to Runaan. She signs:

(Will you tell him something?)

Gren looks at Runaan before nodding.

“Of course.”

Amaya nods and signs, her eyes endlessly angry as she moves:

(Tell him if he hurts you or the princes, I will hunt him to the end of the earth and I will kill him)

Gren huffs out a laugh, looking at her affectionately, and relays the message. Runaan listens, watching Amaya and not looking away from the anger in her eyes. Then he considers for a long moment. Gren finally asks him:

“Would you like me to translate a reply?”

Runaan shakes his head.

“No, I will do it myself.”

Runaan steps forward so that Amaya can clearly see his hands and slowly but carefully signs:

(Yes. Thank you.)

He learned very few KSL words from Gren, but those he knows. For the first time Amaya looks somewhat approving towards Runaan. She nods to him before hugging Gren one last time and then mounting her horse and galloping back to her fortress.

Gren and Runaan watch her go, Gren looking sad, Runaan looking very faintly relieved. Then Runaan swings himself up onto his horse and waits for Gren to follow. Gren looks after Amaya for a long moment before mounting his horse as well.

He’s steering the bay down the hill, towards the breach, when Runaan speaks:

“Not that way, Gren.”

Gren turns to look at him, confused. He asks:

“Why not? That’s the breach.”

Runaan smiles.

“There is another way. Safer, but secret. I will lead you to it, but you may tell no one. Do you understand?”

Gren understands how important this is; another, safer path into Xadia could be a huge military advantage. Runaan must truly trust him to bring this up; he’s staking his peoples safety on it. So he nods and prepares to follow him into the unknown.

———————-

After crossing the moonstone path, Rayla and Callum has set up camp on the beach next to the lava river. They were almost literally on the border, but they had decided it was better to face Xadia in the daylight. Callum is sleeping, cuddling close with Zym, while Rayla takes her shift of keeping watch.

She’s flicking one of her swords open and closed, bored out of her mind, when she hears a noise. It’s so quiet she almost thinks it’s nothing, but she was trained better than that. She turns to where the noise came from and drops into a fighting stance. 

Then everything is silent for a long time. But she doesn’t trust it. She knows better. She calls out:

“Who’s there?”

And there it is again, a faint rustle, like someone moving over sand. She struggles to see in the dim light of the lava. Then, faintly, growing out of the darkness, is a humanoid form. She growls as it gets closer, brandishing her swords.

But when the person finally steps into the light, she freezes, unable to attack, her heart almost stopped with fear.

She stares at Runaan, the man she thinks of as a father, the man who wants her dead, and feels herself choke.

She has to fight. For Callum and Zym, she has to fight him. She can’t let him kill Callum in his sleep and take Zym. She swore to Ezran that nothing would happen to them. Even if it means fighting her father. 

Even if it means killing her father.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mean cliffhanger I know. but I have the next chapter written out so I'll post it soon!


	12. talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some lovely comments which encouraged me to post this chapter sooner than planned. Avanaka and CinnamonBunProtectionAgency, thank you for commenting!
> 
> I think this is my favorite chapter I've written for this fic so far. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> tw for this chapter: a tiny bit of blood

—————

Runaan steps out of the shadows, one hand on his sword but not intending to use it. Not until he gets a look at Rayla, that is. He knows that look in her eyes; has seen it in his own and his comrades eyes. He has never seen it in hers before; she only ever failed at killing before. But now, as his daughter looks at him, he knows she is prepared to kill him.

And it breaks his heart. How much had he failed as a father to put that look on her face? What had she gone through that had made her ready to kill for her friends? He should have listened to her, when they first brought the egg to him. But maybe at the time he hasn’t been the right person to listen; his time in Viren’s dungeon had changed him. 

So he lets his hand drop from his sword and waits. It’s a tiny motion, one a human would not even notice, but in a moonshadow elf Assassin, it’s too big of a mistake for him to make. He must have done it on purpose, left himself defenseless on purpose, and she will know that. 

Now all he has to do is wait.

————

Gren stumbles, trying to catch up with Runaan. The elf had started to sprint without explanation and quickly left the human behind. But now Gren sees the reason why: Rayla stands, her sword to Runaan’s throat. He makes a low noise in his throat, terrified for Runaan’s safety but knowing there’s nothing he can do but watch. 

Rayla is snarling:

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

Runaan remains silent, simply raising a hand and gesturing towards Gren. Gren smiles awkwardly and waves.

Rayla’s eyes widen with shock.

“You’re traveling with a human?”

Runaan nods, seeming unaffected by the knife at his neck.

Rayla shakes her head, eyes filled with confusion:

“Why? Why are you here? Are you a prisoner? But that isn’t possible, I know you would never tell them the location of the moonstone path. They would never break you.”

Runaan chuckles, smiling at her more gently than Gren has ever seen him smile.

“Is it so hard to imagine I’ve had a change of heart?”

And Rayla just looks at Runaan and it’s a look that makes Gren’s heart hurt, all betrayal and hope and disbelief wrapped up into one. She whispers:

“You said you would kill me.”

Runaan stands, a silent monolith for one more moment, before Gren sees him break. It’s nothing huge, but his control cracks and his emotions play across his face, fear and hope and sadness and regret. He whispers too:

“Never. I could never.”

Then Rayla snarls again, pressing her blade closer until there’s a tiny bleeding cut on the delicate stretch of runaan’s neck. Gren cries out, quietly, and wants to run to his side but stops himself. She screams, voice lashing out like a whip:

“I don’t believe you!”

Runaan groans, a pained noise, and Gren can see how much it hurts him that his word isn’t good enough for Rayla. Not good enough anymore. Gren sees how their relationship has broken at the fault line of the dragon prince and all he can do is hope that the cracks can be healed. Finally Runaan speaks again:

“Ask the human, he can speak for himself.”

Suddenly all of Rayla’s intensity is turned on Gren. She smiles tightly, like she’s trying to be friendly, but the smile doesn’t make it to her eyes.

“Tell me, human. Are you another one of Viren’s minions?”

Gren jerks, surprised, ans shakes his head intensely.

“No! Viren imprisoned us in his dungeon, I hate the man.”

Rayla snarls:

“Prove it.”

Gren shrugs, holding up his hands helplessly:

“How?”

Rayla looks unforgiving, still holding one sword on Runaan, but now the other comes up to point at gren.

Gren jumps, an idea striking him:

“Okay, how about this. I know something about Runaan he would never tell viren or his followers. Okay?”

Rayla looks suspicious, but speaks:

“Go on.”

Gren takes a deep breath, still having a hard time focusing on anything but the blood on runaan’s neck.

“I know that his husband is named Tinker and he’s a sunfire elf.”

Rayla looks shocked for a long moment, and suddenly the swords fall from her limp hands. A Moment later she’s throwing herself at Runaan, wrapping her arms around him in a fierce hug. Where her face presses into his shoulder, Gren can see tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

He grins as the pair hugs, Runaan gladly holding his daughter close. When Rayla pulls away she huffs and picks up her swords, snipping at Runaan:

“I’m still angry at you. You can take watch, I’m going to sleep.”

Gren and Runaan watch her go, trying to suppress a laugh at her righteous but childish expression of anger. 

—————


	13. feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this chapter early because I've hit a roadblock in my writing and sometimes posting helps. 
> 
> I hope Runaan isn't too ooc this chapter. I headcanon he has lots of biog feelings under his calm exterior so that's the way I write him.

—————

Gren and Runaan watch as Rayla drifts off to sleep, the worry in her face smoothing over in her sleep. She looks much younger like this and Gren gets the urge to protect her, even though she could probably murder him without even breaking a sweat. Gren however, quickly finds his attention torn from her.

He’s worried about Runaan. 

Normally, he wouldn’t be able to tell Runaan was upset, his iron control over his emotions would make sure of that. But when Runaan dropped his walls earlier and confessed he could never kill Rayla, he hasn’t seemed to have put them back up. So the pain and sadness is clear on his face as he stands, keeping watch.

Gren sighs and takes a seat, trying to make himself comfortable. The armour and the sand both make that very difficult. Then slowly, he edges his way towards Runaan until he’s sitting next to him. And hesitantly, he asks:

“So...do you want to talk?”

Silence. Runaan looks out over the lava and into the darkness. 

Gren tried again, letting his concern creep into his voice:

“Are you okay?”

More silence. Gren is about to turn away and go to sleep, giving up, when Runaan begins to speak, his voice rough and angry.

“I have failed as a father. I let my concern for my mission outweigh my concern for my daughter. Even if she forgives me, how can I possibly make up for my mistakes?”

Then, to Gren’s shock, his shoulders begin to shake with sobs. Tears are running down his face and he bows his head, trying to hide them and failing miserably.

Gren stands, making sure every movement is slow and gentle, and carefully takes Runaan’s hand. He squeezes it tight, trying to comfort him, and gently pulls him down to a sitting position. 

Then Gren thinks for a moment before beginning to speak:

“I think you are already making up for your mistakes. you've changed your mind and now you’re helping her being the egg back. From now on, all I think you can do is be the best dad you can be, to make up for it.”

Runaan’s sobs are slowing and he looks up at Gren, his eyes red from crying and his cheeks wet with tears. He looks so unusually disheveled, it makes Gren’s heart ache for him. He whispers, softly:

“Thank you, Gren.”

Gren smiles, glad that he’s helping and that Runaan feels safe with him.

“You’re welcome, Runaan.”

They sit together,hands still clasped together, their fingers intertwined, and keep watch. Runaan occasionally reaches up to brush away his tears but doesn’t pull his hand away. Then, slowly, he lets his head drop onto Gren’s shoulder.

Technically, it’s not much compared to when they cuddled together before, but this is the first time Runaan has completely opened up to him, so it feels different. More important. Gren slowly inches his arm around Runaan’s shoulders and, when there’s no complaint, pulls him in closer. 

Their sides are pressed together, Runaan’s body heat burning into him, and Tren tries really hard not to think how much he wants to kiss him right now. He wants to kiss the tear tracks off his cheeks and promise to be with him forever, to make him happy and keep him safe. And to protect Rayla too, as if he has any right to act like a parent the young elf. But none of those are things he can have, so he just sits there and watches the lava flow past.

—————-


	14. reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is where spoilers begin for season three of tdp. I recommend you stop reading here if you haven't seen season three unless you're willing to be spoilered.
> 
> tw for this chapter: none

—————-

Callum wakes slowly, shifting about uncomfortably on the hard sand. Finally he gives up and sits up, rubbing at a crick in his neck. He can feel Zym’s scaly body curled up against his side. He opens his eyes and sees Rayla, who smiles at him. Behind her are two men, looming over her and looking down at him.

He jumps up, fear clutching at his heart, and grabs Zym. He backs away, trying not to stumble in his haste. He wants to run but Rayla is still sitting there, looking confused but not concerned. So Callum stops a safe distance away from the men and asks her:

“Rayla, what’s going on?”

Rayla smiles at him, hands out calmingly. 

“Callum. It’s okay.”

Callum takes a closer look at one of the men and only feels more afraid: he recognizes the moonshadow elf.

“Rayla, isn’t that the elf that tried to kill you?”

Rayla’s grin falters and she shrugs:

“Yes, but we’ve worked it out now.”

Callum squints suspiciously at her:

“You’ve worked out him trying to kill you?”

Rayla sighs. 

“Callum, please trust me.”

Callum doesn’t loosen his grip on Zym, who whines weakly.

“Rayla, you know I do, but I really think this is a mistake.”

Rayla groans and tugs the other man forward, pushing him towards Callum.

“Listen Callum, just look.”

Callum looks closer at the other man, who he up until now was ignoring. Bright red hair, blue eyes——

Gren?

Callum shifts Zym under his arm and runs forward, rushing into a hug with Gren. He bumps his face into the hard breastplate of his armour, wishing he could feel the man himself underneath.

“Gren! I can’t believe you’re here!” 

Then he pulls back and signs sloppily:

(Hello Gren)

Gren beams and signs back:

(Hello callum)

Then he switches back to English:

“Callum, I promise you Runaan isn’t going to hurt you. He’s been traveling with me and I know him. Okay?”

Callum takes another look at Runaan, then back at Rayla, who smiles and gives him a thumbs up. He sighs and replies:

“Okay.”

Then he beams and holds up Zym to Gren and cheers:

“Meet Zym!”

Gren’s eyes go wide and he looks over the baby dragon with wonder:

“The dragon prince himself. He’s amazing!”

Callum grins wider and asks:

“Want to hold him?”

Gren practically squeals.

“Can I?”

Callum carefully hands Zym over and Gren cradles him like a baby, cooing at him. Zym yips and stares up at him with wide blue eyes, seemingly entranced. Then Runaan steps closer, making Callum tense, but he only speaks:

“The dragon prince. My young lord. You do not understand how relieved I am to see you alive.”

Zym coos, watching Runaan intently, and then struggled out of Gren’s arms and leaps up into his shoulders, using them as a bridge to leap into Runaan’s arms. Runaan catches him carefully, his eyes wide with surprise. Zym yips and sniffs at Runaans horns, making him smile. Rayla steps up behind Runaan to pet Zym’s head, saying:

“I think he likes you.”

Runaaan looks overwhelmed at the thought. Callum had never really thought that much about how Zym was royalty, just like Callum is. He is royalty to Runaan, who would probably never get to interact with the dragon prince this way. As Callum watched Runaan carefully cradle Zym, he thinks he sees why Rayla trusts the man even after he tried to kill her. The man seems to be willing and able to act as a father to Zym.

He walks around, carefully explaining to Zym what he’s looking at, and keeps the little dragon from leaping back into the rocks floating on the lava. He scolds him gently, warning Zym to stay away from danger, rather than leap towards it. Rayla and Gren both watch him with matching adoring smiles. Callum shakes his head; seems he’s the only one who has yet to warm up to the elf.

Eventually, Runaan returns and Rayla begins to speak, hands on her hips in her “getting things done” pose:

“Alright! Now we just have to get past sol regem!”

Gren and callum ask at the same time:

“Sol regem?”

Rayla laughs and points:

“The very angry blind dragon right there in front of us?”

Callum turns and sure enough, there’s a dragon perched on the hillside. He squawks:

“How did I miss that?”

Rayla laughs at him, hiding it behind a hand. Gren grins along with her but comforts Callum:

“I didn’t see him either, Callum.”

Runaan taps Callum in the shoulder, holding out Zym for him to take back. Callum wonders when he became official dragon carrier, but he doesn’t mind. Zym scampers out of Callum’s arms and up to his usual spot on his shoulders. Runaan then turns to Rayla and asks:

“Do you have a plan?”

Rayla smiles nervously and shrugs:

“I was just hoping we could sneak past?”

Runaan gives her a fond smile, his tone apologetic:

“No offense, dear one, but one does not simply sneak past sol regem.”

Rayla sighs and droops.

“Fine. What’s your idea?”

Runaan’s smile fades and he turns back to Gren and Callum:

“It will require the trust of our human friends.”

\---------


	15. Xadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last our heroes cross into Xadia! From here on out I'm taking stuff from the show and mixing it with stuff I make up, so it's as close to canon compliant as possible while still being an AU lol
> 
> Tw for this chapter: none
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

——————

Their small, strange caravan straggles along, slipping in the sand. Rayla is in back, swords out, apologetically pointing her swords at Gren and Callum in front of her. If sol regem could see, her face would be a dead giveaway that she wasn’t really guarding them. Runaan walks in front, hand on his sword, looking sterner than Callum has seen him so far.

The dragon sniffs deeply, and swings his giant head towards them and rumbles:

“I smell dirty humans.”

They stop. The dragon’s head snakes down towards them, huffing out a heavy breath. Runaan bows, holding it as he speaks:

“Mighty Sol Regem, I am Runaan of the moonshadow elves.”

Sol Regem sniffs closer at him, then hums.

“Yes, I know of you. You lead the attack on King Harrow of Katolis. You stink of humans, Runaan.”

“Yes my lord. Me and my daughter, Rayla are the only survivors of the assasination force. We are returning from the human lands.”

Sol Regem considers that, then growls:

“Is that why you bring these stinking humans with you? Have you taken them prisoner?”

Runaan’s voice doesn’t shake as he speaks the lie:

“Yes, my lord. We found them guarding the egg of the dragon prince, which they had stolen. We now return him to his mother, and them as well for punishment.”

Sol Regem sniffs Gren and Callum again, revealing massive fangs. Callum tried not to flinch back and fails. Then the dragon speaks:

“Very well, you may pass.”

Runaan finally rises from his bow.

“Thank you, my lord.”

Rayla snarls from the back:

“Move it, human scum!”

Callum shoots her a look, thinking:

Aren’t you over doing it a bit?

She shrugs and mouths sorry. Runaan leads them past the dragon and towards the forest they can see in the distance.

————-

They meander through the magical forest, everyone watching Callum run from place to place, pointing the tube cube at everything and exclaiming when it glows. Gren is similarly wide eyed as he takes in the magical forest, but considerably more quiet about his interest.

Callum bounds past Rayla to point the cube at a tree and shrieks:

“Rayla, this is amazing! There’s primal magic in everything.”

Rayla laughs and agrees:

“Yes Callum, there is. That’s Xadia.”

Next to her Runaan leans over and whispers:

“Rayla, why is the prince so excited?”

Rayla leans in closer to her father and excitedly whispers back:

“Because he’s a mage!”

Runaan jerks back, shocked. 

“Rayla! You are traveling with a dark mage?”

She huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Of course not, Runaan. He can do primal magic.”

Runaan stops in his tracks.

“A human? Impossible.”

Rayla grins proudly, snipping:

“Just like it was impossible for the humans to help me bring the egg to Xadia?”

That shuts Runaan up.

——————

Rayla runs a few steps ahead of the group, cheering:

“Oh, we’re almost there!”

Callum asks:

“Almost where?”

Rayla points to where the forest opens up into a clearing, filled with tall grass. Runaan watches her with a fond, knowing smile. Callum squints, not seeing anything more than grass. Rayla continues:

“My favorite meadow! I used to play here as a child.”

She grabs Callum’s hand and pulls him forwards, yelling:

“Come on!”

And they rush into the grass. Rayla waits until Runaan and Gren have joined them and then crouches down to pick something up. She opens her hand to reveal:

“An adoraburr! I thought you’d like them.”

Callum looks at the small, squeaking puff and bursts into a grin.

“I love them!”

Rayla turns to Runaan, a vicious smile on her face:

“You know what this means…”

Suddenly Runaan is crouching and coming up with a handful of adoraburrs. He yells with no warning:

“Adoraburr fight!”

And launches his handful straight at Rayla’s face. She sputters as she gets a face full of fur and retaliates, covering Runaan’s upper half in adoraburrs. Gren quickly catches on and grabs a handful, darting over to shower callum in the colorful puffs.

They fight until they’re all covered completely in adoraburrs, and then collapse to the ground, laughing. 

——————


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we finally get to meet Tinker! This chapter was really hard to write, I hope I've written the Tinker/ Runaan reunion well.
> 
> tw for this chapter: none

\----------  
Rayla runs ahead, shouting back towards them:

“We’re almost there! My home!”

They come into a grassy, hilly clearing. Gren and Callum look around, confused. Callum speaks:

“This is your home?”

Then a moment later reconsiders:

“No, I like it, it’s modest.”

Gren tried valiantly not to faceplam at his awkwardness. Rayla seems unaffected, a sure sign that she’s spent a lot of time with Callum. She runs back towards them, grabbing Callum’s hand.

“It’s hidden behind an illusion, silly.”

Callum smiles a dopey smile.

“Oh. How do we get in then?”

Rayla excitedly explains, Runaan watching her with affection in his eyes. He does that a lot, and Gren is finding himself doing it too. He likes the young elf a lot now that he knows she won’t hurt the princes.

“I have to a spell to get in. It’s like a key, and you’ll be using mine.”

Runaan nods.

“And I will let Gren use mine.”

Callum looks excited at the prospect of a spell. Gren has been told Callum can do magic now, but has yet to see it. Still, he’s incredibly proud of callum and can’t wait to see him in action. Gren speaks:

“Okay, how do we do this?”

Runaan explains:

“Callum, you follow Rayla and Gren, you follow me.”

Rayla and Callum pair up, ans Runaan grabs Gren’s hand to pull him into position. Gren tries very hard not to blush because he knows Rayla and Callum will pick up on it. They’re smart kids, don’t need them asking about this crush of his.

Gren meets Runaan’s eyes and nods to indicate he’s ready. The elf begins to move his arms in graceful swirls, which Gren copies much less gracefully. Then he begins to move his feet as well, dancing along the tree trunk. Gren follows, unable to stop himself from grinning. Runaan’s eyes are closed with concentration and he looks totally at peace as he does the spell. Both the dancing and Runaan are beautiful to watch.

Glowing runes begin to appear beneath their feet and a change ripples out from them. Suddenly, a small town appears, made out of graceful stone buildings with beautiful fountains and ponds strewn amongst them. Callum and Gren both look it over with wide, appreciative eyes.

Rayla is about to run forwards, into the town, when Runaan catches her by the hand. He explains:

“Rayla, if we are spotted, there will be much attention from the village. We will have no chance of hiding the humans. We should sneak around the edge to our home instead.”

Rayla sighs.

“Yes, of course. I was just excited about moonberry surprise!”

Runaan smiles at her warmly.

“You know Tinker makes the best moonberry surprise. I’m sure he’ll fix you some.”

Callum bounces excitedly and asks:

“What’s moonberry surprise? And who’s Tinker?”

Rayla teases:

“Callum, we can’t just tell you what’s in moonberry surprise!”

And Runaan adds:

“Tinker is my husband. He will harbor us without threatening you two.”

Gren is overwhelmingly excited to meet Tinker. Runaan’s husband must be something special, and he's never met a sunfire elf outside of battle. And it sounds like he’s a great cook too! 

——————

They’ve made their way to a small house on the edge of the village, which is adorned with a bunch of wind chimes, which chime gently in the wind. They’re all made out of metal twisted into elegant shapes and Runaan smiles fondly at the example of Tinker’s work.

They reach the front door of the house and Runaan uses his personal key spell to open the door, Callum watching the magic eagerly. Then Runaan pauses, taking a deep breath, and pushes open the door.

He steps inside, looking around the large room that is the center of the house. There’s the dining room table, carved out of elegant Xadian wood, and beyond that Tinker’s work table. That is where Runaan spots Tinker, sitting with his back to them, but instantly recognizable to Runaan nonetheless.

Runaan wants to speak, but his throat feels choked up and the words get stuck. Tinker shifts, not looking from his work, and yells:

“Ruthari, you can put it in the kitchen, like usual!”

Runaan finds himself smiling fondly; Ruthari is their elderly neighbor who likes to bring Tinker food while Runaan is away on missions. Tinker must think they are him. Runaan should speak, correct him, but he still finds himself speechless. He almost wishes someone else in their party would speak, but they’re all waiting for him, as they should.

Tinker begins to suspect something is wrong; his hands still and he sets down the sword he’s working on. It had taken him some time to learn how to smith moonshadow weapons rather than the sunfire blades he was used to. But he had become as proficient as any moonshadow born smith and Runaan is proud of him.

Tinker stands and turns and Runaan is frozen, stuck staring at him. He’s as beautiful as ever, with his dark hair messy and the dark bags under his eyes. He loses sleep over his projects, too excited about them to lay down and sleep, even with Runaan’s urging. And occasionally attempted seduction, which had failed miserably.

Then Tinker’s face crumples, going from surprised to pained. Runaan would do anything to wipe that expression from his face, so he steps forwards slowly, giving Tinker time to pull away if he wants to, and pulls him into a hug.

Tinker gasps against his shoulder, clutching at Runaan as if he’ll disappear again if he lets go. Tinker whispers, his voice edges with that beautiful sunfire accent:

“Runaan, my love, I knew you would return.”

Runaan smiles, wrapped up in the soft, metallic scent of his lover, and asks:

“If that’s so, why do you look so sad?”

Tinker suddenly pulls back, and his hands come up to cup Runaan’s face, one rising higher to trace the burn scars on Runaan’s scalp. He whispers, voice choked with pain:

“I knew when the other flowers sank and yours did not I knew that you were either a prisoner or had escaped. I had hoped it was the latter, but I see the marks of torture on you and I know that I was wrong.”

Runaan smiles sadly, wanting desperately to stop the pain he sees on Tinker’s face. He presses a gentle kiss to his lips before whispering:

“That is over now, love, and I am here with you.”

Slowly Tinker relaxes, his dark eyes falling shut for a moment before opening again, and when they do, the pain has receded. In its place is love, so strong it feels like it will set Runaan aflame. He always burns around his Tinker, burns with love for him. 

They both jump at a voice, too wrapped up in each other, but they quickly recognize it as Rayla. The young elf steps forwards and takes tinker’s hand:

“Tinker, it’s so good to see you!”

Tinker only grows more delighted and he uses their clasped hands to reel Rayla into a fierce hug. He gasps out happily:

“Rayla, my dearest, I’m so happy you are safe!”

As they embrace, Runaan steps back and looks at the two humans, who are watching the reunion with smiles on their faces. How in the world is he going to explain them to Tinker? The truth will just have to do. 

Tinker releases Rayla and turns to Runaan and the humans, extending a hand as he walks towards Gren.

“Now who might you be—“

He stops suddenly as he gets a good look at Gren, still dressed in Katolian soldier's armour, and slips a knife out of its sheath built into the thigh of his pants. He holds it up at Gren, his face gone cold. This time it’s Runaan’s turn to step between the blade and Gren.

Tinker snarls:

“Runaan, what is this? Humans, in our home?”

Runaan puts his hands out, trying to appear as calm as possible, even though Gren being threatened makes him feel like his skin is crawling. 

“Tinker, I promise everything is okay. Put the knife away and I will tell you everything.”

Tinker hesitates, but his eyes are still loving as he looks at Runaan, and he slowly puts away the knife. He doesn’t look away from Runaan as he whispers:

“I trust you.”

\-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if it's possible to sew a sheath into one's pants. If it's not, let's just say it's magic. Magic fixes everything lol


	17. explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reminded by a lovely comment that I had not addressed Runaan's ribbon or his bad arm. I meant to write it in but forgot. So, Zym bit off the ribbon as soon as they met, and it was soon enough that runaan's arm returned to full functionality. Sorry about that!
> 
> Tw for this chapter: discussion of being disowned and bad relationships with parents

——————

Everyone is in the kitchen, Gren, Callum and Runaan sitting at the kitchen table while Tinker and Rayla prepare tea for everyone. Rayla keeps throwing Tinker glances, and soon enough Tinker notices. He grins at her and asks:

“What is it Rayla? You’ve never been able to hide things from me.”

Rayla blushes and hesitates before she answers.

“I was just wondering...if you would make us some moonberry surprise? I want Callum to try it before we leave.”

Tinker smiles as he sets the tea down on the table for everyone.

“And Callum would be?”

Callum raises his hand excitedly:

“That would be me.”

Tinker nods, then turns to Gren:

“And you are?”

Gren smiles his friendly smile and extends his hand to shake.

“I’m Gren, nice to meet you Tinker. Runaan has told me a lot about you.”

Tinker looks surprised but doesn’t ask about it. He simply walks over to the cupboard and pulls out a basket of freshly picked moonberries. He smiles at Rayla as he begins to wash them, saying:

“Luckily for you and Callum, I have the ingredients for moonberry surprise.”

Rayla jumps up and down, cheering. Callum looks ecstatic at the prospect of trying elven food. Runaan hesitantly speaks up, not wanting to ruin their fun:

“Tinker, I’m sure we have time for this.”

Tinker shakes him off with a wave of his hand:

“Nonsense. I can get it ready while you explain. And baking it will only take 30 minutes, I upgraded our oven with little sunfire magic.”

Callum laughs and adds:

“I guess that’s why they call you Tinker, huh?”

Tinker smiles gently at Callum; his heart is easily melted by children, especially when Rayla likes them so much.

“Indeed. I picked my own name rather than keep my birth name after my parents disowned me.”

Callum looks like he’s just stepped into a pile of soulfangs.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up.”

Tinker laughs, a beautiful high tinkling thing. 

“It’s no problem, Callum. I don’t mind talking about it.”

Callum’s look turns from horrified to intrigued.

“If that so, may I ask why they disowned you? I got the impression elves were perfect, not flawed like humans.”

Tinker laughs again, harder.

“Ah that’s quite untrue. We have all the problems of humans. My parents were quite old fashioned and objected to me marrying a moonshadow elf. I was their only heir and they wanted me to settle down with a respectable sunfire, not some foreign moonshadow. I was quite glad to be rid of them when I moved here.”

Callum looks entranced.

“What are sunfire lands like? Rayla says we won’t pass through them on the way to the dragon queen.”

Tinker finishes washing the moonberries and moves on to the pastry as he talks:

“They are the opposite in many ways of here. They are bright, as they’re are in a desert, and full of gold and marble buildings. Rather than farmers, like most moonshadow elves are, most sunfires are traders or manufacturers. Sunfire lands were blessed with mineral and metal resources, while moonshadow lands we’re blessed with fertile growing land. It is a beautiful place to live, but I much prefer moonshadow lands personally.”

Callum practically squeals with delight.

“Man, it sounds amazing! I hope to travel there someday.”

Tinker looks surprised at that, but says nothing about it. Instead he focused on Zym, who is rooting through his carefully arranged cupboards. He runs a delicate finger along Zym’s scaly back, making him squeak with delight.

“Who’s this little terror?”

Runaan speaks:

“May I introduce Zym, the dragon prince.”

Tinker’s eyes go wide. His hand shakes slightly as he pulls it away from Zym. He turns to Runaan and speaks:

“Runaan, I think it’s time you explain.”

Runaan does, starting with his time in Viren’s dungeon. Tinker Listens to the tale with sad eyes, as do callum and Rayla, as this is the first time they’ve heard of this. When Runaan explains Gren’s part in their escape, Tinker stands from where he had been sitting and approaches Gren. Gren looks up at him with a mixture of concern and admiration.

Tinker kneels, putting his hand over his heart as he speaks:

“It appears I owe you a great debt Gren. How can I repay you for saving my husband’s life?”

Gren smiles down at him, taking his free hand and pulling him back to a standing position.

“Please, stand. Just letting us into our home and listening to our story with open ears is enough.”

Tinker looks unconvinced.

“Are you sure? Could I not at least make you a sword? Or perhaps a necklace? I am highly skilled in metal working.”

Gren wavers:

“Well owning an elf made sword would be cool…”

Tinker bows. 

“You may pick any from my stock. Or if you’re willing to wait, I can make you one custom.”

Gren looks excited out of his mind.

“I think I’ll take one from stock. I’m too excited to wait!”

Tinker lead Gren into a small closet where he keeps his stock, from which Gren chooses an elegantly made longsword. They then return to the table, Tinker smiling gratefully as Gren compliments his smithing work.

Once they’re all settled back at the table, Runaan continues, with Rayla’s help. He explains how the egg was found, how it was hatched, and their journey up until now.

“Now we must finish our journey to the dragon queen.”

Tinker nods, but his face turns sad again. Before Runaan can ask what’s wrong, he speaks:

“Runaan, you must know that the dragon queen is dying. With the death of her mate, she has fallen very ill. I will send a message to her, perhaps the news of her sons survival will bolster her strength.”

Runaan looks shocked and sad, but nods.

“Very well. In the meantime we must pack supplies for our journey.”

Tinker moves over to the oven as the timer goes off, nodding.

“Of course. And you must try some moonberry surprise as well!”

He pulls it from the oven and puts it on a cooling rack, much to Rayla and Callum’s excitement. They quickly run over and begin smelling the delicious scent of cooked moonberries, oohing and aahing. Tinker returns to the table, running his hand through Runaan’s hair and leaning down to give him a peck. Gren smiles at the easy affection, happy to see the pair reunited. He’s trying very hard not to feel jealous, and mostly succeeding.

Then Runaan speaks:

“Tinker, I would like for you to stay here, where it is safe. Our journey will be dangerous and I want...you to be safe.”

Tinker instantly looks offended, his eyes beginning to glow in the way sunfire elves do on the battlefield.

“No! If the journey is not too dangerous for Rayla, then it is not too dangerous for me.”

Runaan winces at his husband’s anger.

“Tinker, that’s not the same. Rayla’s a fully trained Assassin.”

Tinker huffs, throwing his hands up.

“So you think I can’t defend myself?”

Runaan sighs, shoulders dropping.

“No, of course not, but—-

Tinker cuts him off, yelling now:

“You are my husband and Rayla is my daughter and I will not sit at home while the people I love most walk into danger. This is non negotiable, Runaan! I’m going with you.”

Runaan groans, eyes flitting away from Tinker’s angry face.

“Darling, I only want—“

“What? What do you want?”

Runaan’s voice falls to a whisper:

“I don’t want to watch you die. Not both you and Rayla. I couldn't bear it.”

All of Tinker’s anger whooshes away.m he sits down at the table and takes Runaan’s hand.

“My love, that’s not going to happen.”

Runaan shakes his head.

“It could.”

Tinker gently takes ahold of his head and pulls him so he’s looking into his eyes.

“It won’t. We are all capable fighters, and there is nothing that dangerous on the way to the dragon queen. I know you’re afraid, love, but you can’t let it paralyze you.”

Runaan sighs.

“I am still hurting from that dungeon. I guess I am letting it cloud my feelings.”

Tinker nods.

“That’s okay. But don’t let it change the way you treat me. I don’t want to be babied, love, you know that.”

Runaan finally smiles weakly:

“Yes my love.”

Gren takes the silence as a chance to pledge:

“Runaan, I swear on my honor as a warrior I will not let anything happen to Rayla or tinker.”

Runaan turns and smiles at gren, looking pleased by his pledge.

“Thank you Gren. I swear to the same by Callum.”

Gren nods thankfully. Callum and Rayla, who has shrunk back during the fight bounce forwards, asking eagerly:

“Moonberry suprise time?”

Tinker grins and stands, pulling out a knife to cut it with.

“Of course!”

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did not distress anyone by having Tinker hate his parents. I wanted a reason for him to change his name and that was the first one that came to mind.


	18. discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got to write some soft tinker/runaan, and there's more in the coming chapters, so I hope you enjoy!

——————

They’ve left the moonshadow village and made their way through the forest to the edge of the midnight desert. Tinker has summoned two moon beasts and borrowed three more from various neighbors, so they all have a ride. They had quickly decided crossing the midnight desert was not an option; no matter how desperately they needed to reach the dragon queen. Instead, they will just have to go around.

They had settled down for the night, tying the beasts up at a tree next to them. Tinker had cooked dinner—-a simple soup—-which was met with great excitement from the children, who has been eating mostly bread and berries the whole trip. Tinker had happily prepared and served the soup, feeling strangely at home with the humans. Despite only knowing them for a day, they seem like good people.

Now they’re all sleeping, except for Runaan who’s on watch, and Tinker, who’s watching Runaan. He is pacing as he keeps watch, which he only ever does when something is bothering him. Tinker tries to ignore his distress and sleep, as he knows Runaan would want him to, but he also quickly decides that’s bullshit.

It’s time to talk about feelings, which usually is like pulling teeth with Runaan. But he had opened up during their fight; perhaps he will do the same tonight. Tinker rises, keeping his blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he walks further away from the fire.

Runaan greets him softly:

“Tinker.”

Tinker replies:

“Runaan.”

They stand in silence for a moment, Tinker giving Runaan a moment to steer the conversation is he wishes. When he remains silent, Tinker begins to speak:

“Runaan, what is wrong? I know something is bothering you, would you like to talk about it?”

Runaan sighs, not meeting Tinker’s eyes.

“Would I like to? No.”

Tinker grins and prods:

“Will you, though?”

Runaan grumbles:

“Yes.”

Tinker thanks him:

“Thank you Runaan. You will feel better not letting it fester.”

Runaan smiles at him lovingly and takes his hand, bringing it up to his mouth and gently kissing his knuckles.

“You are right, Tinker, as always.”

Tinker sighs, letting his eyes fall closed as he focuses on Runaan’s lips, soft against his skin, but doesn’t let himself get distracted:

“So, what is bothering you.”

Runaan hums, considering, and finally speaks:

“I have...feelings.”

Tinker laughs:

“I would certainly hope so.”

Runaan cuts off the attempt at humor:

“For Gren.”

Tinker finds himself caught off guard:

“Ah.”

Runaan smirks.

“Yes, quite the conundrum.”

Tinker sighs, putting a hand to his chin as he thinks.

“Let me guess, you’re feeling guilty because he’s a human.”

Runaan nods.

“Yes, but also because…”

Tinker waits for him to speak on his own time, knowing when not to push. Finally Runaan continues:

“I feel like I am being unfaithful to you.”

Tinker laughs gently, running a finger along runaan’s jaw to tilt his head up, so he can look into his eyes.

“Darling, no! You know how I feel, I am happy to share you. Your love for Gren does not lessen your love for me. If you wish to be with him, then I support it, as long as you are happy.”

Runaan looks down and away, thinking hard.

“I don’t know what I want, tinker. I love him, but can I really be with him?”

Tinker smiles and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Then think about it, and when you are ready, let me know what you decide.”

\-------------


	19. dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for this chapter: none

—————-  
The next night, Runaan is once again on watch. The kids are playing in a river a few feet away, splashing happily. Gren and Tinker are sitting by the fire, working on dinner. Tinker looks up from the pot of rice he’s stirring and asks:

“May I ask you a question, Gren?”

Gren turns his attention from watching the kids to Tinker, smiling his crooked smile. Tinker finds his smile beautiful, and quite enjoys his freckles. Gren nods and says:

“Yes, of course.”

Tinker hums a snatch of tune as he focuses on salting the rice before asking:

“You and Callum seem close.”

Gren smiles, obviously found of the human boy.

“Yes, we are. He’s my prince, but more than that I’ve known him for years. I used to teach him sign when he was little.”

Tinker smiles at the image.

“Is he fluent?”

Gren laughs:

“No, far from it. He only remembers snatches of sign, but I’m proud of him nonetheless.”

Tinker nods, knowing the feeling. He’s proud of Rayla in every way possible.

“You say he’s a prince; is he King Harrows son?”

Gren nods.

“Step son, but King Harrow only ever treated him as a birth son. They were very close.”

Tinker looks like he’s considering whether to say something or not.

“I’m sorry about your loss of King Harrow.”

Gren looks surprised.

Tinker laughs and continues:

“I know, it’s strange, considering I’m married to the man who carried it out. But I never agreed with his mission, though there was nothing I could do to stop it. Now, with the miracle that is Zym, we all have a chance to make a change.”

Gren finds himself touched by the inspiring sentiment, and they both watch Zym for a moment, flying loops over Callum and Rayla’s heads.

“He really is a miracle, isn’t it?”

Tinker laughs.

“Aye, and a cute one at that!”

Gren gesticulates excitedly:

“I know! Have you pet his little mane?”

Tinker nods and adds:

“Yes I have! It’s fantastic.”

He and Tinker stare giddily at each other for a moment. Then Tinker looks down at his rice and asks:

“Taste it for me?”

Gren is well and truly fucked. Not only is he in love with an elf, he’s now becoming friends with said elf’s husband. How is this his life?

All he says is:

“Gladly.”

\--------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we need some Tinker/ Gren bonding, so here we are!


	20. return

—————

They’re riding, the old growth forest around them changing to desert, spotted with an occasional palm tree. Fortunately, it’s not the midnight desert, just normal Xadian desert. If a magical desert can be called normal.

Callum is getting tired of riding. He’s got saddle sores all up and down his legs. He ignores it by focusing on Zym, who's flying over their heads, chirping happily. The little dragon has really gotten the hang of flying. 

As Callum looks up, the sun shines into his eyes and there, in the glare, is a shadow. He hears a high pitched, familiar screech, and asks Rayla:

“Is that?”

Phoe-phoe soars out of the sky, making Zym screech with excitement and fly towards her. Then they hear a familiar voice cry:

“Zym! You’re flying!”

There on Phoe-phoe’s back is Ezran, throwing his arms open to receive an excited Zym. He cuddles the dragon close, petting his short mane. Phoe-phoe slowly lands, allowing Ezran to jump off her back and run to Callum, who has dismounted and is holding his arms open for a hug.

Ezran runs into his arms, shouting:

“Callum!”

Callum hugs him close and asks:

“Why are you here? Are you okay? Let me look at you!”

He runs his hands over Ezran, making sure he’s not injured. Ezran chuckles and replies:

“Let’s just say being king isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

Before Callum can respond, Rayla barrels into them, turning their hug into a group hug. Ezran shouts happily:

“Rayla! I’m so glad to see you!”

Rayla chuckles and presses their foreheads together in affection. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe, Ezran.”

Ezran sobers. 

“Yeah, it was a little scary there for a while. But I made it out, with the help of my friends.”

Rayla looks concerned and holds him closer. Ezran perks up, looking past her at the three men still sitting upon their mounts. He waves, smiling a friendly smile.

“Hi! I’m Ezran! Who are you?”

Gren waves back and Ezran continues:

“Oh hi Gren! I recognize you.”

Runaan dismounts and walks towards Ezran, kneeling down to shake his hand. Tinker follows and does the same. Runaan speaks:

“I am Runaan, and this is Tinker, my husband.”

Ezran shakes his hand happily and replies:

“Oh! I remember you! You tried to kill Rayla.”

Runaan looks like he’s trying very hard not to groan, making Callum muffle a laugh. Runaan continues:

“Yes. But I have changed my heart, and now I serve the dragon prince.”

Ezran nods sagely, cradling Zym in his arms.

“Yeah, Zym is pretty great.”

Runaan smiles and gives the little dragon a pat on the head.

“He is indeed.”

Ezran asks:

“So, how far are we from the dragon queen’s lair?”

Callum bounces over to his brother, telling him:

“About four days! We’re getting close!”

Rayla joins him, and they both put a hand on ezran’s shoulder. Callum adds:

“We don’t have a beast for you, but you can ride with me!”

Callum’s moon beast nuzzles at Ezran, making him laugh and pet its nose. Ezran speaks:

“Of course I will, callum!” 

Callum grins and hoists Ezran up on the moon beast:

“Then let’s get going. You can tell me everything that’s happened along the way.”

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezran's back! Yay!


	21. discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to post a bunch of chapters at once bc I'm really eager to get to the gren/runaan

—————

They’re sitting in a circle around the fire, eating their dinner. Gren sits between Runaan and Ezran. Runaan hands him a bowl of the mashed potatoes they had made for dinner, and their fingers accidentally brush. Gren feels his face heat, all the feelings he’s trying to hide swelling in his chest at the touch. He looks around frantically, hoping no one has noticed his blushing.

He looks into Ezran’s knowing eyes.

Shit.

——————

Gren takes the first shift of watch that night. He’s standing at the edge of the small clearing they’ve settled down in, looking out into the darkness and enjoying the song of some Xadian night bird, when he hears someone get up behind him. He turns to find Ezran smiling him, holding the ever faithful Bait in his arms.

“Hello, Ezran.”

“Hello, Gren. I just wanted to say how happy I am that you’re on the trip with us! I loved traveling with just callum and Rayla but it did feel weird not to have any adults around.”

Gren smiles fondly at the prince, feeling flattered by what Ezran had said.

“Thank you, Ezran.”

Ezran takes a seat next to him, staring out into the darkness as well. They sit in a comfortable silence for a long moment before Ezran speaks again:

“Runaan is really pretty, isn’t he?”

Gren freezes. 

“I suppose so, yes.”

Ezran sighs; that must not have been the answer he was looking for. But he continues:

“Gren, I just think that with how dangerous our world has become, if you love someone, you should tell them before it’s too late. I just want you to be happy, and you won’t get there by hiding.”

Gren feels his throat choke up as he thinks about the truth of ezran’s words.

“I’ll think about it, okay Ezran?”

Ezran smiles up at him and stands, brushing sand off his pants.

“Okay. I’m going back to bed. See you in the morning!”

——————

Once Rayla rises to take her shift on watch, Gren retreats to his bedroll and tries to get some sleep. He doesn't succeed; his mind is still ringing with ezran’s words.

If I love him…

What should he do? 

Maybe he should tell Runaan, what’s the worst that could happen? Runaan could hate him and then tell tinker who could also hate him.

Ugh, he’s got to stop thinking that way.

He instead thinks of what could happen that would be good: maybe he could be with Runaan, or even if he can’t, they could still be friends. He’s not going to let this crush ruin such an extraordinary friendship, and he’s willing to bet Runaan won’t either.

Gren has got to tell him. Whether it turns out well or not, he’s got to tell him.

\----------


	22. decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little more Runaan/Tinker fluff bc I love them
> 
> tw for this chapter: none

—————-

Runaan is riding alongside Tinker, their mounts sniffing each other and letting out friendly purrs. They are a few steps behind the rest of the group, giving some semblance of privacy, so Runaan decides it is time. 

“Tinker.”

Tinker turns to look at him, smiling gently.

“Yes?”

Runaan sighs, not wanting to say it but knowing he needs to. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, after all.

“I want to try. The...thing we discussed.”

Tinker thinks for a moment before his expression turns delighted.

“Ah! Yes. I think that’s a lovely idea.”

They ride in silence for a couple moments, Runaan not quite meeting his husband’s eyes. Tinker, always perceptive, quickly picks up on it:

“How are you feeling about it?”

Runaan feels himself tense defensively and forces himself to let the instinctual “I don’t want to talk about it” go. Talking will help, he knows that.

“I am...afraid. I have never been good at this.”

Tinker puts a supportive hand on his shoulder. 

“You’ll do fine, you managed to woo me after all. Perhaps try flowers? Or some other small gift. And then just tell him.”

Runaan huffs and rolls his eyes.

“Just tell him. How easy you make it sound.”

Tinker shrugs.

“Look, it may not be easy, but you have to face it eventually. And I know you, I know you are strong enough.”

Runaan finally meets his eyes, smiling lovingly.

“Has anyone ever told you give good advice?”

Tinker smirks smugly and jokes:

“Never before. I demand to be showered in compliments from now on.”

Runaan leans over, keeping himself in the saddle with one foot, and plants a kiss on tinker’s lips. Then he pulls back to say:

“Beautiful!”

Another kiss.

“Smart!”

Kiss.

“Creative!”

Kiss.

“Loving!”

Before he can continue, tinker collapses over the neck of his moon mount, laughing himself silly. Runaan joins him in laughing and the sound of their merriment fills the air.

\---------


	23. confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last, we reach the gren/runaan love confession! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> tw for this chapter: none

——————  
Gren stands tall, hand on his sword as he keeps watch. Runaan has left the camp without explanation, which is making him nervous. The elf had disappeared into the darkness without a word, but at least he took his sword with him.

A moment later the elf melts back out of the darkness, stepping into the circle of fire light. He’s carrying something carefully in his hand and Gren can’t help but ask:

“What did you find?”

Runaan steps closer, until he’s right in front of Gren, and opens his hands to show him a small, delicate flower. It’s a bright red flecked with purple, with strangely shaped inner petals and circular outer petals. Runaan explains:

“A Xadian desert orchid. Hard to find, but well worth the wait. Would you like it?”

Gren can’t understand why he would go searching the desert at night for a flower only to give it to Gren, but he’s not going to be rude and turn down a gift.

“Yes, I would.”

Instead of passing the flower from his hands into Gren’s as Gren expected, Runaan reaches up, slowly, ans tendeeely ticks it behind Gren’s ear, tangling the stem into Gren’s short hair. Then he steps back, surveying his work with soft eyes and whispers:

“Beautiful.”

Gren’s heart begins to beat faster and he feels himself stutter. Is the elf talking about the flower or him? In the end, he and Runaan speak at the same time, their voices overlapping:

“I need to tell you something.”

“I need to tell you something.”

Gren jerks back with surprise and then manages to gasp out:

“You go first.”

Runaan shakes his head.

“No, no, you speak.”

The elf does not seem inclined to change his mind. Gren fidgets nervously, his hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head.

“Okay well, this is kind of hard to say…”

Gren hesitates, and suddenly Runaan is taking his hand, clasping Gren’s one hand in his two. Gren jumps and wonders if the elf had always been this touchy. Not that he minds...

Runaan stares into his eyes, his expression intent but soft at the same time, and says:

“You may say anything to me, Gren. I am here to listen.”

Gren laughs nervously, but feels a little better about what he has to say now. He finally gathers his courage and says:

“I think I’m in love with you.”

There a beat of silence and Gren flinches, not willing to look Runaan in the eyes, what if he’s angry? Finally the silence gets to be too much for him and he stutters our:

“Never mind, forget I said anything.”

And begins to swiftly walk away. But before he can make his escape, Runaan grabs his hand again, tugging him to a stop. Gren slowly looks up to meet his eyes and sees the elf smiling wider than he’s ever seen before. Runaan speaks softly:

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

Gren gapes at him, left speechless until he finally manages to say:

“You mean...you like me back? And it’s okay with Tinker?”

Runaan chuckles, smiling fondly at gren’s disbelief.

“Yes and Yes.”

Gren just stares at Runaan, entranced and says:

“Wow.”

Runaan runs his thumb in circles on the back of Gren’s hand he’s holding and with the other, raises it to cup Gren’s face. He asks, voice strong but soft at the same time:

“Would you like me to kiss you?”

Gren struggles to breath for a moment before he manages to reply:

“Yes, please!”

Runaan leans in and Gren leans in to meet him, and they kiss chastely for a moment before Runaan pulls back, looking concerned.

“Was that oka—-“

He’s interrupted by Gren throwing himself into his arms, wrapping them around his shoulders, and kissing him passionately. He’s all warmth and neediness and all the love he’s been hiding comes bursting out in the kiss. When they finally come up for air, Gren replies smugly:

“That was much better than okay.”

Runaan, kissed breathless and blushing hard, responds:

“I’m glad.”

Gren grins and begins to shower him with butterfly kisses, starting at the corner of his mouth and up his cheek, stopping on the delicate curve of his pointed ear. Runaan laughs and holds him close, asking:

“Are all humans this affectionate?”

Gren laughs too and replies:

“Only when they’ve been pining since practically the day they met the elf.”

Runaan hums and says:

“If I had known I would have told you sooner.”

Gren grins.

“A little pining never hurt nobody.”

Runaan smiles and runs his fingers through Gren’s hair, careful not to knock out the orchid.

“I believe I will help you keep watch tonight.”

Gren extricates himself from the embrace turning back to scan the darkness around them. 

“Alright, but no distracting me, okay?”

Runaan pouts. He actually purses his lips and pouts, making Gren double over with laughter.

“Stop that, you’re distracting me already!”

\------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it lived up to your expectations! thanks for sticking around for a very slow burn lol


	24. we're okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little more tinker/gren bonding this chapter. if you're missing the kids, don't worry, they'll play a more prominent role next chapter! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Tw for this chapter: none

————————

The next day, they’re taking a rest by a small oasis they’ve come across. The kids are swimming in the small pond and Runaan has joined them, starting a splash fight as soon as he hits the water. Gren sits away from the water, looking at the now shriveled flower from last night, which he has managed not to lose.

A shadow falls over him, and he looks up to see Tinker. The sunfire elf asks:

“May I join you?”

As he sits, Tinker’s eyes roam over the flower, and he smiles knowingly. Gren’s stomach lurches; is Tinker really okay with this? When the elf speaks, his voice is as gentle as ever, lilting with a sunfire accent.

“How is the sword serving you?”

Gren jumps, not expecting that, and stutters:

“It’s good! I have not tested it in battle yet, obviously, but I like it. It’s very light.”

Tinker smiles proudly and nods:

“We magic the steel to make it easier to carry and swing.”

Gren nods. They sit in silence for a long moment before Tinker speaks up again:

“I suppose I’ll get right to the point. You are now dating my husband.”

Oh boy, thinks Gren, but replies with his voice steady:

“Yes, I am.”

Tinker smiles widely and claps him on the back, saying:

“Good! The poor man’s pining was becoming painful.”

Gren laughs, the nervousness starting to fade as Tinker shows no ill will. Gren asks:

“We’re okay then?”

Tinker nods:

“Of course. I like you, Gren, even see you as a friend. I have no ill will towards you over anything, let alone my husband.”

Gren sighs.

“That’s a relief to hear.”

Tinker nods.

“You can relax, Gren.”

Then, after a beat, he continues cheerfully:

“I see you liked the flower?”

Gren blushes but nods.

“It was a very sweet gift. More than I was expecting really.”

Tinker laughs:

“I may have planted the idea in his head, but the execution was all Runaan. He’s very good at being sweet when he wants to be.”

Gren smiles.

“Yes, I’m beginning to see that.”

Before Tinker can reply, a magically aided ball of water hits him in the face, thrown by a cackling Runaan. Tinker is shocked for a moment before he shakes off the water and roars jokingly:

“You got my hair wet! For that, you must die!”

And splashes into the pond, making the kids squeal with joy. Gren sighs happily and sets aside the flower before stripping off his armour and joining the fray in the water.

\-----------


	25. did you notice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with this chapter, I think this fic is over 20 thousand words! yay! we've still got a while to go, so thanks for sticking around. hope you enjoy!
> 
> tw for this chapter: none

————————-

The party has stopped to take a short rest, and has split into two. The adults are a few feet away from the children, immersed in Tinker braiding Runaaan’s hair. He’s explaining the meaning to Gren as he goes. Apparently right now he’s braiding in a warrior’s braids, as well as those that indicate that Runaan is married.

The kids sit and watch the adults, sharing a piece of jerky amongst themselves. They watch Gren awkwardly ask if he can touch Runaan’s hair and be told yes, of course he can. Ezran watches Gren excitedly running his fingers through Runaan’s soft hair and asks his brother and Rayla:

“Have you noticed?”

He nods towards Gren and Runaan. Callum instantly replies:

“Yes!”

Rayla rolls her eyes and groans:

“Of course! They’re not exactly subtle, mooning over each other like that.”

Ezran smiles:

“I’m just happy Gren is happy. I told him he should go for it.”

Callum grins at his brother:

“You know, you’re wise beyond your years, Ezran.”

Ezran giggles and pulls his brother into a hug. Rayla watches them with a Smile on her face before she speaks:

“It’s kind of weird though. Like, do I have three dads now?”

Ezran perks up:

“That’s the first time I’ve heard you call them dads, Rayla.”

Rayla blushes and looks down.

“Yeah, I’m still not sure it’s okay to call them that.”

Callum considers that. He adds:

“Didn’t Runaan call you his daughter when we went past Sol Regem? I think it’s pretty clear they think of you that way.”

Ezran chimes in with his usual wisdom:

“Why don’t you just go ask them.”

Rayla hesitates, looking unsure. Ezran urges her on:

“They won’t be angry, I promise!”

Rayla sighs and goes. After a short conversation that includes a lot of smiling by Runaan and tinker, Rayla bounces back over to her friends, smiling widely.

“They said yes!”

Ezran crows:

“I told you!”

She pulls him into a hug.

“Yes you did you little genius!”

Once they’ve settled down, callum asks:

“So, are you going to think of Gren as your dad?”

Rayla shrugs helplessly:

“I don’t know. I haven’t known him that long. I like him, but I’m just not sure right now.”

Callum nods.

“That makes sense. But I’m sure Gren would make a good dad, if that’s what you decide!”

————————


	26. rayllum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have an important announcement to make; this work will be going on hiatus for a couple weeks because I am going to visit my family and will not have access to the internet. However, I promise once I'm back to finish the story. Please be patient with me!
> 
> Some good rayllum content this chapter :) hope you enjoy!
> 
> tw for this chapter: discussions of death

—————————-

The party finally leaves behind the desert and arrives at the grassy fields surrounds the storm spire. But before they reach it, there looms a giant statue of a dragon. Runaan calls out that they will stop to rest once they reach it. As they ride closer, Callum leans over and asks Rayla:

“Is it a statue?”

Rayla looks sad as she replies:

“No, it’s the dragon king himself. That’s what Viren’s magic turned him into.”

Callum feels a sudden mournfulness at realizing it’s not a statue but a dead body. Ezran and he share a sad look at the realization. He whispers:

“Oh.”

They ride until they’re in the shadow of the statue. Rayla, callum and Ezran dismount. Ezran decides to play a game of tag with Zym, eager to feel grass under his feet again. He pulls off his shoes and runs barefoot through the grass, chasing Zym.

Runaan and Tinker ride in slow circles around the statue, looking up at the body of their former king from every side. Gren follows along with them, his face pensive as he looks at the dragon king. While they’re on the other side, Callum takes advantage of the silence to talk to Rayla about something that’s been bothering him:

“I know what he did.” 

Rayla looks confused.

“Who?”

Callum replies:

“Runaan. I know he helped kill my father. And I’ve decided to forgive him.”

Rayla looks down, hesitating a moment, kicking at the grass with her feet. Her voice is quiet but strong when she replies:

“You know you don’t have to do that.”

Callum nods, but gestures up to the statue looming above them.

“But this was Zym’s dad, and my dad killed him because he was angry. Because he has lost someone. If I follow in his footsteps and stay angry, the cycle will never be broken. This is the choice I need to make.”

Rayla smiles at him.

“That’s very noble of you, callum.”

Callum smiles back.

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s just the right thing to do.”

Rayla sighs happily and sets her head down on callum’s shoulder. She whispers:

“That’s what I love about you. You always do the right thing, even when it’s hard.”

Callum blushes at the use of the word low and stutters:

“U-Um Yeah! You’re really great too, you’re quick and can kick my ass and—“

Suddenly there’s a finger at his lips shushing him. Rayla smiles at him, looking mischievous.

“How about you just kiss me instead?”

Callum jumps in surprise.

“Kiss you? Are you sure?”

Rayla laughs and hauls him in by the front of his shirt, kissing him softly but forcefully. When they pull apart, Callum is bright red and smiling like a dope. Rayla smiles at him, her cheeks similarly pink. 

The moment is broken when they hear a shriek. They turn to Ezran instantly, thinking he’s in danger, but instead he’s staring at them with his jaw hanging open. They stare back, and after a moment Ezran recovers and whispers:

“Did you two just kiss?”

Callum and Rayla look at each other, unsure of whether or not to deny it. Finally Rayla hazards:

“Yes?”

Ezran groans and buried his face in his hands:

“Not you too! Now everyone but me is all kissy with someone!”

Rayla and callum laugh together at ezran’s despair. 

—————-


	27. breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at last I return to this story, after about a year. I always knew I would finish it, but never quite had the inspiration. however, I am rewatching tdp and it's given new life to this story. I apologize for the very long hiatus and I hope some of my original readers will return.
> 
> tw for this chapter:
> 
> canon typical threat of death

—————

They make their way up the mountain, the stairwell curling around the slopes. The moon mounts pant, their steps slowing and stuttering as they struggle to breathe. Their riders are struggling equally, their breaths rasping. Ezran rides In front, his eyes determined. 

Behind him ride Callum and Rayla, and behind them the adults. Ezran hears Rayla cry out and turns to see Callum almost collapse off his moon mount, only for Rayla to catch him. Ezran begins to turn his mount around to go to his brother's side. Rayla carefully rights him on his moon mount, holding him up.

Before Ezran can ask if he’s okay, Runaan calls from behind them:

“We should stop to rest.”

Ezran shakes his head.

“No! We have to keep going, no matter how hard it gets!”

Runaan rides up next to them, throwing a concerned look at Callum, who’s struggling to breath and doing his best to give Rayla a comforting smile. He says:

“I appreciate your determination, Ezran. But we must stop, or else we will not get far. I must cast a spell that allows us to breath the rest of the way.”

Callum perks up at that:

“A spell?”

Runaan smiles affectionately at him.

“Or perhaps Callum would like to cast the spell?”

Callum nods excitedly. Runaan traces a rune in the air, which he copies. Then Runaan says:

“The words to cast the spell are Ventus Spiralis“

Callum breathes in as deep of a breath as he can and shouts:

“Ventus Spiralis!“

There’s a swirl of beautiful blue particles and Ezran gasps, a breath of fresh air filling his lungs. He watches as the rest of the party receives the spell, the blue swirling around them and allowing them to finally breathe. Callum breathes easily at last and sits up straight. The moon mounts pant happily and nuzzle each other.

Ezran smiles proudly at his brother, and looks up to see Gren doing the same. Gren stutters out:

“Callum, that was amazing!”

Callum blushes and looks down, embarrassed by the attention.

“Thanks Gren!”

Before anyone else can speak, they hear the sound of approaching wing beats. With a giant wave of wind, a dragon lands in front of them. Ezran looks at her and recognizes the broken horn.

“It’s you! I’m glad you’re okay!”

She growls, and he listens. Then he turns back to the party and translates:

“She says she came to help, but we already figured it out.”

He laughs and lays a hand on her snout, feeling the soft in and out as she breathes.

“She says she’ll guide us to the top.”

Ezran jumps back up on his moon mount and leads the way, following the dragon.

——————


End file.
